House of Memories: Year One
by Moony-is-my-life
Summary: Before the Boy-Who-Lived there was another story. A story of friendship, a story of trust, a story of romance. Remus Lupin, a shy and kind boy has a secret, a dangerous secret that has prevented him from living a normal life. Instead, he spends his days in lonely solitude. What happens when his dream comes true and he finds friends? Title from Panic! At The Disco. SBRL and JPLE.
1. Meeting Remus

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Wednesday September 1st, 1971**

A small boy with light tawny hair stared up at the gleaming scarlet steam engine with his amber eyes. This boy's name was Remus Lupin. Never had Remus ever imagined he would be here, standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, gathering his things together, preparing for the trip to Hogwarts. You see, Remus had been bitten by a werewolf at a young age, therefore the curse of lycanthropy was passed on to him. Due to the curse, he had never been allowed to play with other kids in case he accidentally let it slip that he was a werewolf, so it was practically a given that he was never to set foot in Hogwarts.

But none other than Albus Dumbledore showed up on the Lupin's doorstep and told him that he was, in fact, accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was actually going to get to go to a normal school and fit in for once, and maybe, just maybe, people would be able to look beyond his illness and see him for something else...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-Flashback, play Dr. Who theme: Dr. Who theme 2005-2007 by Murray Gold**

 _Somewhere in a small cottage in the middle of a large field, a boy swirled his cereal absent-mindedly. He wasn't that hungry, due to the fact that the full moon was only a night ago._

 _"Remus, dear, you have to eat something." his mother said worriedly._

 _"I'm sorry mum, I'm just not hungry."_

 _"B-"_

 _"Hope, leave it." Remus' father interrupted with a sigh from the doorway of their tiny kitchen. He had been out drinking again, Remus could tell. He was never home anymore for Remus' transformations, always heading to the bar to drown his guilt and sorrow in whiskey and leaving his wife to cry and listen to her son's screams and howls. It had been partly his fault (although Remus would ever tell him that, oh no) he had been the one to aggravate Fenrir Greyback, not Remus._

 _"Fine." his mother said with a sigh, "Go get some rest, Remus." Remus jumped down from his chair, favoring his right leg slightly, to put his bowl in the sink. But a loud thump on the window caused him to drop it as a large barn owl collided with the wall outside._

 _"What? Who would be sending letters to us?" Hope Lupin muttered, more to herself than her husband and son. And with that, she opened the window to let the ruffled owl in._

 _"Is that...?"_

 _"A Hogwarts letter?" Remus and his father said together, disbelief evident in both of their voices._

 _"Indeed it is," Hope said quietly as she ran her fingers along it._

 _"Oh." Remus knew what this meant, it was the letter that explained why he couldn't go, with being a monster and all. It would have just been better if there was no letter, they could of at least saved him the embarrassment._

 _"Why don't you open it, Remus?" his mother said, holding the letter out the Remus._

 _"I really don't see a reason, I know I can't go." Remus snapped bitterly as snatched the letter from his mother's hand and threw it into the trash. He chose to ignore the small voice in his head telling him to pull it out and check. But he didn't, instead Remus stalked into his room, slamming the door on the way in and ignoring his father's calls to apologize to his mother._

 ** _Later that night-_**

 _Remus sat at the table poking at his potato salad dejectedly. Another owl had turned up around lunchtime that day. Didn't they understand that Remus couldn't go? If he wasn't responding then it was obvious that they knew. But no, they had to send another bloody letter telling him he was a freak and didn't belong at Hogwarts. He had thrown that one away too._

 _Just then there was a loud knock at the door and Remus could faintly see the outline of someone very tall standing at the door._

 _"Who in their right mind would come at this hour?" Hope whispered, throwing down her dish rag and opening the door. And to Remus' surprise, there at their doorstep stood an old man, a very old man. He had an eccentric look about him with his long white beard and hair and dark violet robes with silver trim._

 _"Hello, Mrs. Lupin, sorry to intrude at such a late hour but may I speak to Remus?" Dumbledore said politely._

 _"Excuse me? You can't just show up on my doorstep asking to see my son! Who the bloody hell do you think you are?! And more importantly, how do you know who we are!?" Hope Lupin said angrily, putting her hands on her hips. She could be quite intimidating for someone who barely reached Dumbledore's armpit._

 _"Oh, my bad. You'll have to excuse my bad manners, for I am-" but his introduction was cut off by Lyall Lupin rushing down the stairs as fast as he could._

 _"Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?"_

 _"You know this man!?" Hope hissed angrily, glaring daggers at her husband._

 _"Yes Hope, he's the headmaster of Hogwarts." he said calmly before turning to Dumbledore, "Sorry about that Professor, she's new to the magical world." Realization then dawned upon Hope's face as she remembered the stories Lyall had told her. Remus sucked in a breath, Dumbledore was in his house!  
_

 _"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Professor, you must forgive me!" Hope said, her cheeks turning a bright red._

 _"Oh it's quite alright Mrs. Lupin, I will admit I found it quite entertaining. Now, may I speak with Remus?" Dumbledore asked, craning his neck around Lyall to spot the werewolf.  
_

 _"Ah, Mr. Lupin, just the man, or boy should I say, I wanted to see!" Dumbledore said happily as he walked into the Lupin's cottage._

 _"If this is about the letter then I know, I know I can't go." Remus hissed, blinking fast to try to stem the tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. Well wasn't this just perfect! They weren't satisfied enough so they sent the headmaster to tell Remus he couldn't go, that he was a monster. He had already been humiliated enough already._

 _"Well who said anything about not going? Did you even read the letters?" Dumbledore said gently, seeing Remus' tears._

 _"Um, n-not exactly."_

 _"May I ask why?"_

 _"Because I know I can't go." he snapped, losing his temper_

 _"Nonsense! Everyone should be given a chance at an education, and I couldn't think of anyone better suited than you."_

 _"But I'm a werewolf Professor! I'm dangerous!"_

 _"Ah yes, your condition. I assure you that has been taken care of."_

 _"I-It has?"_

 _"Yes, we found a safe place for you to transform. And besides, like I said, everyone deserves a chance at an education."_

 _"You really mean that?"_

 _"Of course Remus."_

 _"Um, excuse me Dumbledore, but what if someone finds out or he hurts someone? He's not registered and we both know the penalty." Lyall interrupted from his spot in the corner._

 _"Yeah! What about the other students, what if I hurt someone?"_

 _"Don't worry Mr. Lupin, both of you," he said with a pointed glance in Remus' father's direction, "that has also been handled. You will be transforming a safe distance from the school."_

 _"But Professor, you know how it is with werewolves, it's not safe for him there." Lyall interrupted once again._

 _"No one is to know of Mr. Lupin's secret unless he wishes to tell them himself."_

 _"So, I really can go?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Oh thank you so much, sir!"_

 _"Your welcome Remus," the wizard said with a chuckle, "Now, I must speak with your parents, please give us a moment," Dumbledore said, gesturing to Remus' parents who were standing at the door, identical looks of pride and happiness on their faces as they led Dumbledore into the study._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-Flashback ends.**

"Remus, it's time to go sweetie." His mother's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up at his mother and father's faces. It was now that he realized how much he was going to miss them. No one would be there to comfort him after the moons, no caring touches, no spell practicing; it worried him.

"Mum.," Remus whispered, his voice breaking.

"Oh, it's okay sweetheart, you'll be fine." Hope Lupin said as she bent down to stroke his hair affectionately. Remus leaned into her touch. He didn't want to leave but at the same time, he couldn't wait.

"Yep, your mother's right, you'll be home before you know it."And with a slightly lower voice added, "And we'll send you letters every moon." his father said.

"Really?" Remus asked, looking for confirmation. "Of course, now it's about time you get going; you don't want to end up in a compartment full of idiots, you're too smart to be one of them." his mother said jokingly, yet serious. Remus was quite smart for his age.

He managed a small laugh even though he was filled with a feeling of dread. What if he _was_ stuck in a compartment full of idiots or maybe he wasn't as smart as he thought he was and he would be sent back home for being too stupid, or even worse, he could be stuck in a compartment full of _bullies._ He could manage idiots, and being an idiot, but not bullies. What if they found out about his secret?

"Remus, Remus, _Remus!_ " Remus was jerked back to reality to see his father waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry Pop. You know, mum's right I really should be going, I'll miss you guys. Love you." Remus turned to leave, he really didn't want to make a scene like some of the families there. Like the mum hugging her son so tight his glasses were hanging off his face while his dad gushed over different aspects of Hogwarts. But before he could even walk a foot towards the train, hands grabbed at his robes and pulled him back into his parent's loving embrace. Instead of pushing away his family's affections, like the tall boy with black hair who was currently fighting to free himself from his younger brother's bone-crushing hug, he let it swallow him up.

"Bye Mum, bye Pop, I love you guys," Remus said quietly before untangling himself from the hug and hurrying toward the train.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: Hello guys! This is my first fanfic so please don't hate me if it's terrible, which it is.** **REVIEW! I will use flames to burn houses, don't give me that power.**


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Wednesday, September 1st, 1971**

Remus quickly found a quiet yet small compartment in the back of the train. It was quite nice, with plush blue seats, cream walls, and dark wood - but unfortunately, it wasn't that interesting. Bored, he pulled out a book and started to read. It was his favorite, _Hogwarts: A History_. He'd had it for years now, ever since he was able to understand he would never get to go.

But he was going.

It was a weird feeling. He had spent most of his life inside watching the children outside play and do magic, always accepting that he would never be like them. But for that all to change in just one measly month? It was strange but nice.

Yet his excitement caused his attention to veer off track so he eventually closed the book after reading the same paragraph three times over and slipped it back into his bag. He let out a contented sigh and leaned up against the cool glass and wrapped his large, old cloak around his bony figure, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep before they arrived. But as he was falling into a dream-like sleep, two loud boys tumbled into his compartment with their arms full of sweets and matching mischievous grins on their faces.

"Did you see their faces James?" the tallest of the two asked with a smile, his long black hair falling into his stormy gray eyes as he did so. It was the same boy Remus had seen on the platform.

"It was priceless! Especially that greasy haired git with the big nose!" James said, using his spare hand to push his glasses up back onto his nose. Another one Remus had seen before the train.

The boys sat before finally noticing Remus in the corner. "Hey, keep your voice down, look over there." the tall boy whispered.

"Who do you think he is, Sirius?"

"I've ever seen him before. Do you think he'll mind if we sit here?"

"Of course not, the thing's out cold. It's not like he'll notice us." James said.

But Remus did know they were there. Being a werewolf did have some perks, like his heightened sense of hearing. He could hear every detail of what they did to the kids in compartment three. ' _Of course, Mum had to go and jinx me. These boys don't look like they're leaving anytime soon. So much for not being stuck in a compartment full of idiots_ ' Remus snorted inside his head. Instead of listening to the pair babble on and on about Chocolate Frogs, Dungbombs, and some place called Zonko's, Remus decided to return to his nap.

He turned away, making sure not to give himself away, and shifted his position so that he would be more comfortable. Slowly his head tilted back and he dreamed of Hogwarts and the Great Feast awaiting him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Sirius**

Most people just continued walking, pretending to be oblivious to the arguing cousins. No one bothered to help the boy struggling to escape. He already had crescent-shaped dents in his hand but she still dug her nails deeper into his skin.

"But Aunt Walburga said you _have_ to sit with us," she hissed. "Don't you _want_ to meet your housemates?"

"Yeah, but Aunt Walburga isn't here, Bellatrix," he snapped back, wrenching his bruised wrist out of her grasp.

"Don't be stupid Sirius, you need to make connections now. You are the heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, you need to get to know people." Narcissa said, sliding into the argument.

"I can make connections later you arses! Go snog someone or pick on the Hufflepuffs and just leave me alone. " Sirius turned away to leave.

"What's going on here?"

All three students stopped and whirled around to see Andromeda Black, the eldest of the infamous Black sisters, staring down at them.

"Sirius won't sit with us and Aunt Walburga told him to!" Bellatrix whined, pointing an accusing finger at Sirius.

"Sirius doesn't have to sit with you, he is free to sit where ever he wants," Andromeda said patiently.

Narcissa snorted and rolled her eyes. "Why are we even listening to you? Aunt Walburga burnt you off the family tree after you ran off with that filthy muggle."

"First of all Narcissa, Ted is not a muggle, he's a muggle born."

"Mud-blood." Bellatrix sneered under her breath.

Andromeda ignored Bellatrix. "Second of all, I'm still your older sister whether you like it or not, so I suggest you listen to me," she said calmly. But Sirus could see a trace of sadness in her dark brown eyes. Bellatrix quickly opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but closed it again, even she was smart enough not to argue with the seventh year Slytherin.

"Well, um, fine then! You and Sirus can go be blood-traitors together for all I care!" Narcissa spat before turning on her heel and disappearing back into their compartment, her blonde hair swaying behind her. Bellatrix gave them one more ugly glare before following her sister.

"Ugh, thanks for that Andromeda. I owe you one," Sirius said gratefully once Bellatrix and Narcissa had closed the compartment door.

"You're welcome Sirius, now go make some friends. Soon enough you'll be _forced_ to attend their silly little pure-blood meetings." Andromeda said before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"The train will be moving soon, at exactly 11:00. You better find a place to sit now," she stated before returning to her compartment with her Hufflepuff boyfriend, Ted Tonks.

Sirius grabbed the handle on his trunk and started down the line looking for a place to sit. Andromeda was right, the train was scheduled to start on it's journey to Hogwarts soon. But unfortunately for Sirius, most of the compartments were filled with couples who looked as if they were trying to swallow each other's tounges or the quiet book nerds. Neither type suited Sirius.

"And stay out!" a girl's voice yelled, interrupting his thoughts. But Sirius had no time to see who it was as a mixture of robes and flailing limbs collided with him, sending both of them tumbling to the floor in a twisted heap.

"Umph! Geroff me!" Sirius mumbled through a mouthful of black hair (the worst part was that he didn't even know if it was his or not).

"Oh, sorry mate. I guess those two just don't like pranks," the other boy said, gesturing to the compartment behind them. Now that Sirius wasn't being crushed, he finally got a good look at his attacker. He looked like a first year too and had crooked glasses, untidy black hair, and hazel eyes.

The boy stood up and held his hand out to Sirius. "Name's James, James Potter," he said.

"Sirius." He grabbed James' hand and let himself be pulled to his feet.

"I'm pretty serious, my name's not that uncommon," James said confusedly.

"No, no. My name's Sirius, like the star. Sirius Black." he said his last name quietly but James still heard it and his eyes flashed dangerously. But Sirius really couldn't blame him. The Blacks were probably the darkest pure-blood family around. And that was saying something, especially when the competition was the Malfoys, Notts, etc. That and the Potters and Blacks never got along. According to his family, the Potters were blood-traitor disgraces, prancing around with werewolves and vampires. Being friends with a Potter was a sure fire way to piss off his father. So that is why Sirius did what he did.

"Do you want to be friends?"

James still eyed him warily but he stuck out his hand and grasped Sirius' for the second time that day.

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Sirius, pt. 2

"Sure."

He could still sense a bit of wariness in James' voice; but that didn't matter anymore, he had a friend! And it wasn't someone who just wanted him for his money and fame (take that Narcissa).

"Um, I notice you said something earlier about pranks?" Sirius started nervously. He wasn't used to this whole 'friend' thing. In fact, the only real friend he'd ever had was Regulus, his brother. The rest had been other important pure-bloods that his mother and father had paired him up with, and most of them were slimy gits. So it was natural that Sirius was nervous, but fortunately for him, James didn't seem to mind, in fact, he looked happy.

"Yeah! I love pranks, I let off one of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous, No-Heat, Wet-Start, Fireworks. But they didn't take to kindly to a compartment full of smoke, and I kind of broke the boy's nose and made it bleed too," James said with a guilty chuckle. "What about you? I didn't peg the Blacks as the type to prank people."

"We aren't. Well, the rest of my family isn't the type. But I am. One time I set off a dung bomb under my aunt's chair at dinner. She chased me around for an hour and my parents locked me in the cellar for the rest of the night, but it was worth it." Sirius said excitedly. He had finally found someone just like him! Regulus was too much of a coward and a mama's boy to actually do something that would denote him from the position of 'Favorite Son'. Which was why Sirius spent a lot of lonely nights in the cellar.

"Really? They locked you in the cellar?" James asked, a mixture of disgust and surprise written on his face.

"Yeah...doesn't it happen to everyone when they're bad?" That was what his mother always said.

James opened his mouth to say something else but decided against it.

Afraid he had upset his new friend, Sirius changed the topic. "Well, um, guess what I brought."

"What?"

Sirius bent down and flipped the latch on his trunk. He dug down deep, sifting through underwear and extra robes until he reached a small door in the bottom of his trunk. "My Uncle Alphard showed me this spell, he made me an extra compartment in the bottom of my trunk for stuff like this," Sirius explained, noticing James' look.

Sirius took the key that was hanging around his neck on a string, pulled it off and inserted it into the small keyhole at the base of the door.

"Promise you won't tell?" James nodded his head yes.

He opened the tiny door and pulled out a velvety sack. "These are rare Dungbombs, they're made from Antipodean Opaleye dragon dung, they don't even sell them in the U.K. My uncle sent it to me from Australia."

"Wow, that's awesome Sirius!" James breathed in awe.

He then turned to Sirius with a mischievous grin on his face. "What'd you say we get revenge on the people who kicked me out?"

"Mr. Black would like to say to Mr. Potter that Mr. Black thinks that is a splendid idea," Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear.

He pulled out one of the blue-wrapped dung bombs and positioned himself at the side of the compartment door. He motioned to James to get in front of the door.

"When you open it, I'll throw the bomb in. Then run as fast as you can down the aisle." Sirius whispered to the other boy.

James nodded his head seriously and flung open the door. Operation Revenge was in full swing.

"I'm sorry about the fi-" But his speech was interrupted by Sirius who threw the bomb in and bolted, motioning to James to follow.

"Toodles!" James laughed before dashing away.

They stopped a few compartments away and strained their ears to hear what was happening.

"Merlin, what idiots. Now, as I was saying Severus I - Ugh! What is that smell?!" a female voice complained. "What s- Oh Merlin! That's disgusting!" Severus commented. The sound of running footsteps jerked James and Sirius out of their fits of laughter.

"They're coming!" James whisper-shouted to Sirius before pulling him behind an unsuspecting candy lady. "I'm going to kill those boys!" the female voice screeched, and she sounded as if she meant it.

"C'mon Lily, let's go sit somewhere else." the annoyed boy pulled Lily into another compartment.

Both boys waited with baited breath to see if the coast was clear, but they needn't wait long for the trolley lady they were hiding behind turned around and said, "They're gone now." Her voice sounded as if she disapproved but her eyes were shining with amusement.

"Thank you, ma'am." Sirius said charmingly, saluting her with his right hand. She rolled her eyes.

Both stood up, their legs shaky from trying not to laugh and squatting at the same time. James was the first up and whatever he saw must have been impressive because all he could say was, "Woah."

And woah was right. The candy trolley had pretty much every type of candy available. Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Licorice Wands, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, even some muggle candy. Sirius had never had any real candy before. Only the fancy shit the house-elves would whip up. But this was amazing. All the colors and various new smells taunted him.

"You know Sirius, all this pranking has made me very hungry," James interrupted, still staring at all the food with a slightly disturbing look in his eyes. The look a lion got before pouncing on its prey.

"You got any money?" Sirius asked.

"Only enough for a couple of Licorice Wands,"

"Well then, there's only one thing we can do!"

"We'll take the lot!" he said, handing the shocked trolley lady a handful of galleons. (A/N: Hehehehe, see what I did there?)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- James**

James strolled down the Hogwarts Express corridor, barely containing his excitement. Today was the day he was to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Gryffindor, and eventually famous. Whether it be Seeker, Auror, or Potions master.

He peered into one of the compartments. This one was empty besides a little girl with a quivering lip and a greasy looking boy, both were James' age. Realizing he had no other choice than to sit in this one since the rest were full of older kids or annoying, cheesy couples, he pulled open the door to the compartment and plopped down next to the boy who was trying to calm the girl in a heated whisper match.

"It's no big deal, Lily!"

"No b-b-big de-deal? Petunia hates m-me b-b-because we saw th-that let-letter from Dum-D-Dumbledore!" She said in between shaky sobs.

"What does it matter what she thinks? She's just a muggle."

"Don't y-you dare c-c-call her that! It m-m-matters b-because she's m-my s-s-sister!" Lily snapped.

"You're right, I shouldn't have said that," the boy said, putting his head in his hands. "Let's talk about something else, like Hogwarts." This only made the girl whimper and bury her face in her purple cat sweater.

"You know," James said, leaning forward, "I may be able to help you." This caught the girl's attention, also the boy's for he was glaring at James with a murderous look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't need help," the boy sneered, not sounding sorry at all.

"Quiet S-Severus, don't b-b-be so rude." Lily reprimanded, much to the surprise and disapproval of Severus. ' _Snivellus'_ a voice in the back James' head whispered. He shushed the voice, there would be plenty of time for that at Hogwarts. Then with the approval of the Lily girl, James flipped the latch on his trunk and after a minute of searching pulled out a large, dusty book.

"Here, take this. It's _Hogwarts: A History,_ maybe your sister will like it. I gather that she's a muggle?" James said, handing the book to Lily. Now that she wasn't hiding her face in her hands James finally got a good look at her face. She was absolutely beautiful. Her red hair, damp around the edges from crying, swayed loosely around her shoulders while a light coating of freckles dotted her nose. She wasn't like the stick thin girls in his neighborhood either, she was chubby but in a sweet panda-like way. But the best by far was her eyes. They were a shiny green that sparkled with unshed tears. God damn the girl was a god.

"I-I can't t-t-take this," the girl said, her delicate fingers tracing the edges.

"No, you should. Besides, I've got three more copies at home, my parents have a big library." James said nonchalantly, running a hand through his already messy hair. But he could tell the girl was impressed.

"C'mon Lily, we really should be going," Severus glared at James and reached for Lily's hand to pull her from the compartment.

"Wait, Severus, can't we just stay a little bit longer? Please?" Lily pleaded, hugging the book tighter to her chest.

The boy looked as if he wanted to say something else but instead just muttered "Fine," before he plopped back down with a grimace in James' direction.

"Thank you so much, Petunia will love it," the girl said, running a hand down the spine of the book. "How can I ever repay you...er?" The girl strayed off.

"James, my name's James, James Potter." he said, sticking out his hand to shake the girls.

"Lily Evans, pleasure," she said with a smile.

Then James remembered what else was in his trunk. "Do you want to see something cool?" James asked, already rifling through his stuff. Even Severus seemed slightly interested now, although he tried not to show it. James bent his head down low so that no one could see him untangling the small vial of water from its pouch, or him pouring a drop onto the small firework. But they did see the blur of red and yellow as it shot around the compartment, hitting everything in its path, the luggage racks, a window, the floor, Severus' nose. Just to name a few.

"What t- Ow!"

"Are you okay Severus!?"

"Tha' thang hith me!"

"What do you think yo-Ah!"

"Lily watch out!"

"Stupid git, you could have killed us!" Lily yelled as she helped Severus stop his bleeding nose.

"What? You two don't like pranks?!" James cried, a mischevious look in his eyes.

"That wasn't a prank, that was mean!" Lily hissed. His father's warning to never mess with an angry redhead drifted back into his mind.

"Oh come on Lily-Flower! Don't be mad!" James smiled.

"Don't you dare call me that you no-good toe-rag!" she hissed fiercely as she pulled him up with a surprising amount of strength. "Get out of our compartment, and stay out!" she yelled before shoving him out of the compartment and straight into a black-haired stranger.

"Umph! Geroff me!" the boy mumbled through a mixture of James' hair and his own.

"Oh, sorry mate. Those two don't like pranks," James said, gesturing to the compartment behind him. Now that he wasn't crushing him anymore, James got a good look at the person he 'attacked.' He was actually quite handsome with shoulder-length black hair that fanned out behind him and light gray eyes.

James stood up and held his hand out to the boy. This was a chance to make new friends!

"Name's James, James Potter," James said. There was something familiar about this boy, though - as if he'd seen him before.

"Sirius." the boy said, accepting James' hand and getting up.

"I'm pretty serious, my name's not that uncommon," He hoped the boy hadn't hit his head. The last thing he needs is a detention for permanently damaging someone's mind.

"No, no. My name's Sirius, like the star. Sirius Black."

That was when it clicked for James; gray eyes, black hair, high cheekbones - all Black family traits. His mother and father had warned him about the Blacks. According to them, they were 'evil pure-bloods obsessed with purity'. But for some weird reason, this boy seemed different. So that's why James did what he did.

"Do you want to be friends?" Sirius asked nervously.

Deciding that it couldn't hurt, James grasped Sirius' hand and said:

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter Pettigrew dragged his trunk down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express, looking for a compartment. He had already been denied entry into three. One by his own sister, the git! He would have to owl his mum later and tell her what happened. And as for the other two, his appearance was a bit off-setting. It may have had to do with his thin blonde hair, watery blue eyes that gave off the impression that he was about to cry, and his overabundance of "baby fat." But hey, it wasn't his fault. Blame his parents and their terrible genes.

A loud bang and the sound of a muffled scream broke his thoughts and startled the other students in the crowd. Peter cautiously started down the aisle where two boys were writhing around on top of each other as a smoke drifted out from under the compartment where they had come from.

The blonde skirted around the scene to enter a compartment that didn't look too crazy.

He was right. Inside there were only two girls who were busy gossiping and snickering behind their hands and a tall boy with a box in his lap. He looked up as Peter entered and his face broke out into a wide grin.

"Hallo! Kom binnen komen, doen we niet bijten!"

"Um, I don't speak, well, whatever you're speaking." Peter shuffled his feet nervously, maybe this compartment wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that mate! I thought you were one of the Dutch transfer students, with the blonde hair and, you know, blue eyes," he gestured vaguely to Peter's head. "My dad's Dutch so I know the language like the back of my hand."

"It's okay, I actually am Dutch, half at least, on my mother's side," Peter responded. "I just never learned how to speak it."

"Nice," the boy nodded and patted the spot next to him "Would you like to sit? There's room."

"Sure," glad to be accepted so readily, Peter hurriedly placed his things on the upper rack and joined the taller boy.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Oh, Frank Longbottom at your service! My mum always says I talk so much I forget my manners. Mainly when I'm around new people like yourself or girls, it makes me nervous. I'm socially awkward, at least that's what my brother says. But he means it in a joking way, I think." Frank talked very fast.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew,"

Frank smiled happily and opened the box in his lap to reach in and grab a handful of candy.

"Would you like a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean?" He said before spitting out a brown one with a look of disgust and a faint shudder.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry," Frank shrugged and popped another bean into his mouth. With a quiet yet happy sigh, Peter leaned over and rested his head on the window. He was doing it, he was on his way to Hogwarts. And he already had a friend.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: I'm operating on cold water and Cheerios, it's 12:16 pm, I have to help with a party tomorrow, and I have homework and a project due soon. Someone help me.**

 **P.S- The non-curse word version is one Archive of Our Own with the same title. (Comment on that one too!)**

 **REVIEW! Flames are for fire, not fics.**


	3. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: If it was mine it would probably be really crappy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Wednesday, September 1st, 1971**

 **After the train:**

Remus was still in shock, the man was _huge_. He had hands the size of trash bin lids and feet as long as Remus' Aunt Claire was fat. This had to be the Keeper of The Keys and their guide, considering he was the only adult in sight. Or perhaps giant was a more appropriate term.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here now! Don' be shy, four to a boat, get a move on now!" the man called. Remus, realizing that he probably should get going, picked up his trunk (abnormal strength was another perk of being a werewolf) and started looking for a boat.

Most of the boats were full. Full of friends who were slapping each other on the back, hugging, and some even gave each other light pecks on the cheek. Maybe he would have someone like that in the future for him too. But no, it was impossible. Remus shook his head to rid himself of the depressing thoughts and hurried away from a boat in the front full of boys showing off their Chocolate Frog cards to a smaller one in the back, they seemed to need one more person. He shuffled over nervously. What if they said no? What if they thought he was weird? What if they bullied him? What if t-

No

No

No

The boat carried James and Sirius, the two boys who Remus really knew (kind of) and Remus didn't want to know anyone. Because knowing people meant making friends, and friends meant secrets. It wouldn't be long before they found out his. But before he could turn back and hope they didn't see him, strong arms grabbed under his armpits and dropped him down next to a boy with blonde hair and watery blue eyes. Averting his eyes from his boat-mates, Remus looked up to see the giant man smiling gently down at him. He must have been who had picked him up.

"Don' worry son. Imma' just gonna take your trunk down to the others, can't have em' in the boats." Then he threw Remus' trunk over his shoulder as if it was just a backpack and carried it over to a pile of other trunks.

Remus stared down at his hands. He wished he had his trunk, at least then he could have read a book or something instead of doing nothing and sitting there awkwardly. But the Sirius boy, who seemed very outgoing, said,"Well, hello there. I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter. Why don't we talk or something because this is just going to be really awkward if we don't." Sirius was also blunt. But there was one good thing, they didn't recognize him from the train.

The boy with blond hair perked up at this, "You're the Black heir, as in the heir of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black," the boy was obviously impressed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to be in Gryffindor though, change things up a bit." Sirius said lazily as if it didn't matter, yet his tone told them he really didn't want to talk about it. Remus briefly remembered the conversation from the train.

"Well, what are your names?" James spoke for the first time, gesturing to Remus and the blond boy.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pettigrew," the blond boy said as he stuck out his hand to shake James'.

"I-I'm Remus L-Lupin." Remus managed to stutter out. Damn stutter, he'd had it since the accident that changed his life. But there were more pressing matters to deal with than an awkward defect. Did this mean they were friends now? Oh no, this wasn't part of the plan, he wasn't supposed to make friends!

"Helllloooo! Earth to Remus, are you okay, you're kind of pale." James waved his hand in front of Remus' face.

"Oh, s-sorry. Yeah, I'm f-fi -," just then the boat gave an almighty lurch as it moved forward, sending all of the boys tumbling to the floor.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Sirius exclaimed, his elegant black hair looking tousled. James and Peter laughed. "I think we're moving now Sirius, no need to get your knickers in a twist." Remus suppressed a chuckle. Maybe if he didn't laugh they would leave him alone.

"Okay, were a movin' now," the giant man confirmed. "Make sure ya' duck too, this arch is kinda low. Oh, and look up and you'll see Hogwarts!"

Everyone Ooohed and Ahhed and remembered to duck when the arch came up. But Remus, who didn't hear because he was too busy standing up to get a better view of Hogwarts, didn't hear until it was too late.

"Lupin! Duck!" James yelled, but his warning didn't come soon enough. Remus' head collided with the bottom part of the arch causing him to tip over into the water, bringing all four boys to join him.

Remus, Sirius, and James all arose from the water spluttering and gasping for air. The water was probably the coldest thing Remus had ever felt, he was also pretty sure he felt something soft brush up against his foot. Maybe it was the giant squid, his father had told him all about it.

"Wait, where's Peter?" James asked in a worried tone. Then it hit Remus like he was being dunked into the water again, Peter was still under the water. Frantically, James and Sirius started diving down back under while Remus swam around searching for Peter to see if he popped up anywhere else. He just didn't want to be friends with them, not kill Pettigrew!

By now, the boys were attracting stares, some worried and some mocking. No one happened to notice the missing boy. Although a girl with red hair was poking the man in the back, obviously trying to get his attention. The man didn't notice them. But then Remus was distracted by a soaking wet Pettigrew emerging from a tangle of slimy vines in the water.

"Peter!" Sirius exclaimed as he struggled back in the boat and hauled Peter up with the help of James.

"Are you okay, Peter?" Remus asked as he helped push James up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just cold," he snapped with an angry glare at Remus.

"I-I'm really sorry, I d-didn't mean to," He didn't want them to hate him either! This de-friending business was harder than he anticipated. He grabbed onto the edge of the boat and pulled himself up.

"Whatever." Peter hissed nastily. "Thanks to you I lost most of my Chocolate Frog cards. And I just got Godric Gryffindor too."

"Calm down Peter, it was just an accident," Sirius said as James nodded in agreement.

"An accident that caused me my Chocolate Frog cards," Peter mumbled under his breath. But he made sure Remus heard.

Remus stared down at his hands. Peter had a point, it was all his fault.

' _Why was I so bloody stupid, I should have just stayed sitting. You know, maybe I just shouldn't have come in the first place. You can't make a fool of yourself when you're the only one home.'_ Remus thought.

But a loud thump pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to look and what he saw made his jaw drop. If he thought Hogwarts was big from far away in the boats, it was _nothing_ compared to how it looked up close. Remus could hear whispering, some oohs and some ahhs from the other children. He couldn't blame them, it was magical _._

"Well, come on, time for the sorting. Don' wanna be late," the man said as he helped the smaller students out of the boats before leading them up to the entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Authors Note: Sorry I suck so much! Please review, tell me how I'm doing. I'm fine with negative comments as long as they are used to fix my writing. Flames are for the fireplace.**


	4. The Feast

**Disclaimer: Still don't own, I checked.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Wednesday, September 1st, 1971**

The Great Hall was much more than Remus had ever imagined. Flickering yellow candles floated above the students who sat at the four house tables below while their banners hung elegantly above. At the front of the Great Hall was the staff table that sat on a slightly raised platform so that they could survey the students easily. But the most impressive was the ceiling by far. It was charmed to reflect the weather outside, so bright white stars flickered in the indigo sky as clouds started to gather around the silver of the half moon. Meanwhile below a small boy with tawny-colored hair and a sideways scar on his face wiped his clammy hands on his robes.

' _What if the Sorting Hat tells everyone I'm a werewolf? What if I don't have a house? Even worse, what if I just sit there for hours until the hat says there's been a mistake, will I be sent home? Will the Ministry come to execute me? Will I be sent to Azkaban?'_ Remus shuddered nervously. But he didn't have much time left to worry because at that moment a stern looking woman walked through the doors with a long roll of parchment in her hands.

"Hello everybody, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor, and Transfiguration professor. When I call your name you are to come up to the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Don't worry, your conversation is completely private." McGonagall motioned for them to gather together.

' _What does she mean by conversation?'_ Remus wondered. Apparently, many of the other students had the same thought because he could hear whispering behind him. But their question was soon answered when a dusty old hat opened at a tear in its brim and began to sing:

 _"One thousand years ago this story does start._

 _There were once four sorcerers who were quite brave at heart._

 _Bold Gryffindor from wild moor, fair Ravenclaw from glen._

 _Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad, shrewd Slytherin from fen._

 _They had a dream to teach the young all which that they knew,_

 _Witches and wizards came from far and wide, and this dream grew,_

 _'Til the great castle stood on the shores of a lake, and a thousand years later the magic is here still yet._

 _Slytherin took only the purest of blood, while Hufflepuff took the kind._

 _Great Gryffindor took the bravest at heart, Ravenclaw took the smart._

 _But Slytherin had his own plans, he thought the Muggle-Borns did not understand._

 _So he was cast aside by his once good friends, and the four was whittled down to three._

 _Now enjoy and laugh with your friends, but beware, for danger is right on the edge of the sea."_

Remus stared open-mouthed at the hat as cheers and applause erupted from all the house tables. But the cheering died down when a tall old man with a long white beard and a crooked nose stood up and raised his hands to silence the students, Albus Dumbledore. The same man from a month ago at Remus' house.

"Let the Sorting begin!" he commanded in a surprisingly strong voice for such an old man. Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall was unrolling a large piece of parchment. She cleared her throat and started to speak:

"Abbott, Leslie!" the professor called out. Remus watched as a short yet plump blond girl flounced up to the platform. He could tell she was nervous. She was biting her lip and her hands clenched nervously. After about fifteen seconds on the stool a thunderous voice filled the hall:

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It took Remus only about two seconds to realize that the voice had come from the hat. It was quite loud for a piece of ragged fabric held together by magic.

"Black, Sirius!" Professor McGonagall said again. Remus turned to look at the handsome boy with black hair he had met earlier. He was still soaking wet but he walked up to that platform with a sense of purpose as if he was born to do this. He sat down carefully and Remus could see him muttering under his breath, even if he couldn't make out the words. After about a minute the hat called out:

"GRYFFINDOR!" This was greeted by many angry shouts from the Blacks at the Slytherin table. But on the contrary, Sirius' eyes lit up and after getting off the stool he turned and saluted the Slytherin table with a cocky grin plastered on his face. Meanwhile, James and Peter jumped up and down celebrating but were silenced once again as Dumbledore raised his hands.

A few names later and Remus was up next. He had given up trying to dry his sweaty palms. He slowly walked up, trying to look determined like Sirius but it was now that he realized how stupid he must look with sopping wet robes and a big scar on his face. He quickly ducked his head and shuffled over to the platform trying to go as fast as possible to get it over quickly. But using his acute werewolf hearing he could clearly hear the mutterings from the staff table as some looked upon him with fear in their eyes, some pity, and some understanding. But before he knew it he was sitting on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

 _'Ah, a werewolf. This is new, quite new.'_ a foreign voice said. Remus jerked his head around trying to figure out where the voice came from.

' _Don't worry, it's just me. The Sorting Hat.'_ the voice said again.

' _Pretty smart, friendly. But brave, oh so brave. Well, you must be, having to deal with that every month.'_ the hat said again.

' _Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Yes, those two are for you.'_

 _'Ah, I see, you want to be with those new boys, they seem quite friendly, yes.'_ the hat said again, reading Remus' thoughts as an image of Peter, James, and Sirius popped up in his head.

' _No no, they're aren't my friends. I want to be in Ravenclaw! Not with them!'_ Remus thought desperately.

' _Trust me.'_ the hat responded.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat thundered. Remus stared around in shock, he was in _Gryffindor._ He removed the hat from his head and walked toward the Gryffindor table. A feeling of dread consumed him as Sirius waved him over with an excited look. He'd made a mistake, he shouldn't be here! He should be at home with his mum and away from civilization. But his feet carried him over to Sirius where he sat down nervously.

Soon it was the end of the Sorting and both Peter and James were sorted into Gryffindor also to come sit with them, much to the chagrin of Remus. How could people still laugh when they were unaware of the monster sitting amongst him? They laughed and joked loudly and happily without a care in the world.

But it all stopped when Dumbledore stood again.

"I have a few start of term notices I would like to share. As you know, the Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, forbidden. Also, we would like you to check the long list of contraband outside of Mr. Filch's office, now including the ban of the popular Bouncing Bats and Dr. Filibuster's New Flipping Fireworks. And I almost forgot, Hogwarts was chosen to be the home of an extremely dangerous tree known as the Whomping Willow, and just a warning to all my curious students, it will whomp you. So that is also off limits to all students." Remus thoughts drifted elsewhere from the speech. Like how he was going to get rid of Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. He didn't want to hurt them or be their enemy, but he certainly didn't want to be their friend.

A loud round of applause broke Remus out of his thoughts. Professor Dumbledore had wrapped up his speech with a, "Let the Feast begin!"

Whistles, cheers, and claps errupted from all the house tables. But what surprised Remus the most was when a large selection of food that appeared on platters in front of them. He stared at the food in awe, never had he'd seen this much food in one place. Hungrily he reached forward to grab the serving spoon for the beef only to feel a searing pain in his hand. He yanked back his hand fast realizing that all the serving spoons, the platters, the containers, the utensils, and the goblets were made of pure silver. Remus stared around sadly at the other students who were greedily stuffing their faces without a care in the world. None of them had to live with the horror of being a werewolf. But hey, at least no one noticed his little mishap.

Then an idea struck him, Remus carefully picked up his napkin, careful not to touch the edge of the silver goblet, and wrapped it around the serving spoon as he lifted a small portion of beef onto his plate. Realizing he could now easily eat all he wanted, Remus heaped his plate full. Corn, chicken, beef, potatoes, and rolls all tumbled off his plate while the soup sloshed around in his bowl.

After eating a roll, a serving of chicken, and a corn on the cob, Remus started to grow careless. But he soon regretted his actions when the tip of a silver spoon touched the roof of his mouth. With a cry of pain, he grabbed at his throat as he felt a burning feeling of bile ride in his throat. He needed to get out of here before anyone could see. Remus jumped up and turned to run out of the hall only to end up tripping and vomiting all over the floor of the Great Hall. People laughed, bar Sirius, James, Peter, and some kind students. His throat burned with an invisible fire as he retched over and over, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor in front of everyone. He was briefly aware of hurried footsteps rushing in his direction and gentle hands lifting him up and half carrying, half guiding him out of the Great Hall before everything went black.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: REVIEW! Flames will be used to cook hotdogs. ;)**


	5. Lessons and Whomping Willows

**Disclaimer: Wish it was mine, but it's not. :(**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Thursday, September 2nd, 1971**

Remus opened his eyes to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at him surrounded by a frizz of graying brown honey curls.

"Oh! Albus, he's awake!" the strange woman called before hurrying over to a cart at the end of the bed. Remus groaned and shut his eyes, the bright lights and the clanking of potion vials, it was too much. He rolled over again, trying to be dragged into the blissful silence that was sleep. But apparently fate had different plans for a hand was placed on his shoulder to prevent him from going back to sleep. The hand belonged to Dumbledore, who was know eyeing Remus was a pitying look. God, he hated pity.

"Ah, Remus. Can you tell me what happened back there?" the wizard asked kindly, sitting down in one of the uncomfortable hospital wing chairs.

Remus squinted his eyes and accepted the glass of water from the nurse. "I-I'm really sorry about that. I accidentally t-touched the silver, p-please forgive me." He managed to stutter out while nervously twisting the bed sheets. He couldn't be sent away now! True, Sirius, James, and Peter were convinced he was their friend, but that could be easily changed. And then he could live out his Hogwarts years friendless and peacefully.

"Remus I am quite sorry. I can't believe I forgot about the silver. I will replace it as soon as I can. You must forgive me in my old age, I really am quite forgetful." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Y-You shouldn't have to replace it all. I r-really don't want to be a bother."

"Don't worry Remus, it's no trouble at all. We strive to make all of our students feel safe and happy. That includes you, " Dumbledore responded with a twinkle, "Also, due to your 'incident', we never got a chance to talk about the full moon. Madam Pomfrey," Remus assumed that to be the woman in the corner, "will guide you outside about an hour before your transformation. Then she will lead you through the secret tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow so you can transform in peace."

"B-but sir, how will I g-get past the willow? You said it was very d-d-dangerous."

"Oh yes, that. There is a knot at the base of the tree that will freeze the tree for exactly fifteen seconds, giving you enough time to get past it," he explained.

The lycanthrope gave a contented sigh before turning to face the old man. "Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore, this really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Remus. Now, are you feeling up to lessons?" Dumbledore asked before getting up to leave, "You don't want to be late for your first day."

"Thank you for asking sir, I am feeling better. I think I'll go." Remus said. He came here for a reason after all.

"Well, in that case, I really should get going. But remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus straightened his tie as he prepared himself to walk into Defense Against the Dark Arts. Butterflies fluttered is his stomach, although they didn't feel much like butterflies, more like angry elephants. The now familiar feeling of regret for leaving his home once again washed over him. He didn't know how to act around other people! Still, he didn't want to make himself look like an even bigger embarrassment by missing the first day, especially after throwing up in the Great Hall. He sucked in a considerable amount of air and slowly opened the door to see all the students staring at him while whispers floated around the room, but what freaked him out most was that the Professor was glaring at him with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Ah, you must be Remus Lupin. I'm Professor Jones. So nice of you to join us. We were just discussing _werewolves._ " Professor Jones hissed.

Professor Jones was a white-haired, snaggle-toothed old man who was also highly prejudiced against werewolves, partly due to the fact that his grandfather was just murdered by Elizabeth Mycroft, the most famous female werewolf. It was all over the papers for a whole week. But despite denying he had anything against werewolves, he did. Remus could see it in his eyes, pure hatred.

"Well, what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Sit down!" the professor barked harshly.

"Yes, sir," Remus mumbled quickly as he moved to one of the seats in the back, the only one not taken.

"Well, before I was so rudely interrupted," he snapped with a pointed glance at Remus, "I was saying that werewolves are the lowest forms of life, deserving nothing but death,"

Remus shrunk lower in his seat, this man _really_ didn't like werewolves. So much that he moved their lesson up a whole three years! Just so someone would find out about Remus. Professor Jones noticed his discomfort and shot him another evil grin as he saw the boy's face twist in fear.

"Another interesting fact about werewolves is, contrary to popular belief, they do know what they're doing during the full moon. They kill all those people because they're monsters, isn't that right Remus?" he said once again with a sharp glance at Remus and a crooked smile.

"Yes, sir," Remus muttered as he sank even lower so that his chin was resting on the desk.

"Now, facts about werewolves. Anyone?" The professor sighed at the lack of raised hands. "You _can_ use your books you know." The sound of fluttering paper and zippers filled the classroom.

"They're bloodthirsty beasts."

"Wonderful Mr. Silverstein," Jones said nastily.

"They can't touch silver because it burns them."

"They're dark creatures."

"They don't belong in wizarding or muggle society like normal people."

"They _aren't_ people, duh."

"They can't be around wolfsbane."

Remus shuddered in his seat, hoping that no one would remember his accident with the silver last night. Thankfully no one looked as if they suspected him, they were too busy spitting out evil comments. But he would tough it out. Remus had survived regular beatings from the much older neighborhood kids, he could handle a few comments. Right?

Wrong. It got to him. He couldn't take it anymore. They just kept on getting worse and worse. He grabbed his bag from where it rested on the floor and quickly rushed toward the door. But he still saw the evil triumphant smile of Professor Jones from out of the corner of his eye.

 **Authors Note: Sorry it's so short! Also, I don't mean to offend anyone, if your last name is Jones you can change it to Davidson. Now, one more thing:**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **!**

 **!**

 **!**

 **Flames will be sent to hell.**


	6. Sleeping in Shower Stalls

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- September 2nd, 1971**

Remus sat huddled in front of the Gryffindor portrait. If he could he would be inside the common room in front of the warm fire, but he hadn't gotten the password because he'd been in the infirmary all night. With a sigh, he wiped his nose on his sleeve and sniffed. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting here, but he did know it was time for lunch judging by the rumbling in his stomach.

' _Why does Jones hate me so much? I'm not the one who killed his grandfather.'_ Remus thought angrily. ' _But you are still a monster.'_ a small voice at the back of his head reminded him. _'_

 _But at least I'm not a liar. How would he know werewolves keep their heads every full moon or not. He doesn't have to go through_ that _every month.'_ He really shouldn't be acting so pathetic, many people had it much worse. But here he was, trying to not cry after dramatically rushing out of a lesson. And to think, he wanted to stay under the radar. If he just hadn't left home...

Remus sniffed again before pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his head in his hands. Just trying to block everyone and everything out. Probably why he didn't hear the people approaching him until a hand was placed on his shoulder and two people dropped next to him while a third stared down at them.

"Hey Remus, are you okay?" Remus recognized the voice as Sirius'.

"Yeah, what happened back there mate?" This time it was James who spoke.

"N-Nothing, it w-was nothing," Remus responded quickly, lifting his red face up.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us, but you should at least talk to Dumbledore," Sirius said.

"No! I-I can't."

If he told Dumbledore then Dumbledore would fire Jones, then there would be nothing stopping Jones from telling the Ministry about him.

"Okay then, but you should at least come inside the common room. The ground's cold." Peter said. It was the first time he had spoken to Remus since the boat incident. Well, besides the normal 'pass the potatoes'.

Remus looked up at the concerned faces of the three boys before reluctantly getting up. ' _There's just no escaping them,_ ' he thought as they led him into the dorms. _'But, maybe it is kind of nice to have someone to talk to._ '

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- 2 hours later.**

Remus awoke to find himself in a comfy bed with the hangings drawn. He at first thought he was back in the hospital wing, but then realized the blankets he was lying on were scarlet, not the neutral gray he had so far experienced. With a sleepy grunt, Remus rolled over so that he was facing the hangings and peeked out to see that he was in a room with deep red walls and dark wood floors partly covered by a large red and gold rug. The only other furnishings were the three other uninhabited beds all placed next to each other. He was in the Gryffindor Boy's Dorms.

He opened the hangings all the way and looked down to see his trunk was at his feet. Someone must have brought it up for him he thought briefly before flipping open the lid to dig out a towel and a pair of faded yellow pajamas.

The bathroom was nice, nicer than any bathroom Remus had ever seen. It had light creamy walls, white tiled floors, and on one side there were four showers and on the other side, there were toilet stalls. And at the front four sinks lined up, three already strewn with toothpaste and personal belongings.

Remus hung up his towel and shed his clothes to step into the shower, taking a moment to admire the intricate carvings on the taps. It showed lions leaping around the taps, some sleeping, some playing, and some were even play fighting.

It reminded him of home and family. The artist who had lived in the house before them had a habit of drawing detailed sketches of birds all over the walls. Remus' father had used to charm them so they would hop around. His mother would make hot chocolate and cookies and the little family would lounge around and watch the birds play.

Remus sighed and pushed the thoughts of his family to the back of his head. That was home, this was Hogwarts. He needed to get his shit together and let it go. He pulled the curtains closed around him and reached for the taps. The moment he touched them his hand started to blister, causing Remus to let out a hiss of pain. How much stuff in this goddamn castle was made of silver? Using his method from last night, Remus wrapped a washcloth around his hand and turned on the water, instead of feeling the full burn of the silver it was only a light tingle. With a light sigh, he rested his head up against the wall and let the hot water smother him.

The boy reached for the taps, only to jerk back suddenly. The moment he touched the silver his hand started to blister, causing him to let out a hiss of pain. How much stuff in this goddamn castle was made of silver? Using his method from last night, Remus wrapped a washcloth around his hand and turned on the water. Thankfully, instead of feeling the full burn of the silver it was only a light tingle. With a light sigh, he rested his head up against the wall and let the hot water smother him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After about an hour Remus finally got out of the shower. The water was just too warm and the lavender soap much too inviting to leave so soon. But it probably wasn't a good idea to waste all the water before his roommates got a chance to use it. So he wrapped his towel around his bottom half, not bothering to cover up his scarred torso, confident no one would be coming in. Remus hung up his shirt on the hooks on the other side of the bathroom to dry off, not worried at all about the consequences. Everyone was still at dinner anyway.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Sirius P.O.V (kinda)**

Sirius, James, and Peter all walked up to Gryffindor Tower, each of them carrying different things for the distressed boy upstairs. James was carrying a glass of pumpkin juice and a spoon while Peter carried up a bowl of soup (although there wasn't much left because they had all fallen for the trick step) and Sirius carried two rolls and a handful of napkins. They had left the feast early, meaning they had the tower all to themselves, minus Remus.

They reached the door to their dorm and Peter pressed his ear against it.

"I hear water running, I think he's in the shower," Peter said.

"We can just leave the food on his bed and surprise him when he comes in," Sirius responded.

"Nevermind, the shower stopped. Should we go in or wait for him?"

"We should wait. He may be one of those blokes who's super self-conscious. I had one on my team last year at Quidditch Camp. The poor bloke wouldn't let anyone near him unless he was fully covered." James pulled Peter away from the door and over to the other side of the room. "Besides, we can manage a couple of minutes."

The three boys sat down on their designated beds to wait, leaving Sirius with his thoughts. He was intrigued by the Lupin kid, the boy was quiet but polite. He acted so strangely around the other three, though, like he was scared. Last night it was obvious he didn't want to sit with them, he didn't talk or even show that he knew they were there.

Sirius was a Black, that could be one thing. His family was quite intimidating towards the people of the lower class, as Remus was, obviously. But why avoid James and Peter? The Potters were known for being the good kind of pure-bloods, always donating and helping out those less fortunate.

And Peter, sweet, sweet Peter. The boy wouldn't hurt a fly. True, Peter and Remus _had_ gotten off on the wrong foot with the Chocolate Cards, but Peter was over that now. It was his idea to bring Lupin food in the first place.

And now the lesson? Remus seemed to be the studious type, books had fallen out of his trunk when they had carried it up and everything, so why would he just run out of the lesson? Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of their main classes, as was Astronomy, another class Remus had missed

"That's it, I'm going in," Sirius whispered to James.

"What? You can't. It's only been five minutes. Who _knows_ what he's doing in there. I would wait for him, mate." James said.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about," Peter interrupted from where he was munching on one of the rolls they brought up.

"Sirius wants to ambush Remus."

"It's not ambushing if I just want to check on him, you floppy git."

"Yes, it is you, idiot."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Y-"

"Hey you two, listen," Peter said, ending Sirius and James' whisper argument.

"What, I don't hear anything," James said.

"Exactly, what if he, you know, slipped or something and is dying?" Peter said, a hint of panic in his voice.

Oh Merlin, what if he _was_ dying?! Now that he thought about it, they hadn't heard anything from the bathroom for a bit now. Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, this was not good. Sirius bounded off the bed in one fluid motion and raced towards the bathroom door before wrenching it open.

"Hey, Remus. How a-" but the heir stopped mid-sentence when he caught a glimpse of the werewolf's back. It was littered with scars, some fairly new, and some an old pale mocha color.

"Merlin..." Sirius breathed, causing the lycanthrope to whirl around, only now noticing the second presence in the room. He let out a small shriek of terror before diving into the nearest shower stall.

"Oi, Sirius, what's taking so long? He's not dead, right?" James asked from the dorm, a bit of fear in his voice. Peter and he shared a nervous glance before peeking around the edge of the door, wanting to see what had rendered their talkative friend speechless for once in his life.

"Wait, where is he?" Peter asked confusedly. Sirius opened the door all the way and pointed a shaking finger toward the shower stall Remus was hiding in.

James glanced at Sirius' shock stricken face and Peter's scared one, neither were walking over there soon. He sighed and moved past Sirius and over to the shower stall and stuck his head in. A wide-eyed and terrified-looking Remus was pressed up against the tiled wall, using the skimpy shower curtain to cover scars that ran up and down his body.

James sucked in a considerable amount of air. So _that_ was what Sirius had seen, the crisscrossing of the pinkish lines adorning the shorter boy's chest. James rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Remus in what he hoped was a comforting embrace. Footsteps echoed around the small room as the two other joined them.

"Merlin," was all Peter could say. He bent down and wrapped his arms around the still shaking boy while resting his head on top of Remus'. Sirius glanced at the group of children on the floor. He had never been prone to mushy and affectionate scenes like this. One of the rules of the Black family was to never show compassion or feelings in general. But he was a Gryffindor, a prankster, friends to a Potter and two half-bloods, Sirius was easily one of the most traitorous Blacks to ever walk the earth. So, when James motioned with his fingers to join them, he leaned down and wordlessly joined the mix.

That night the four drifted off together with Remus' head on James' chest while Sirius slouched over Peter, and that was the exact way McGonagall had found them in the morning when she went to search for them after they missed their transfiguration lesson.

And so, the Marauders began.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! Thanks! :)**


	7. Pranks and Lies

**Disclaimer: I make no money off this, all rights go to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Friday, September 3rd, 1971**

Remus blinked slowly and snuggled deeper into the softness around him and under his head.

Wait. What?

Remus raised his head and surveyed his surroundings. The soft was James' cotton Chudley Cannons shirt, and the rest was Sirius and Peter who had managed to sandwich Remus between them. Despite his past thoughts that he didn't need friends, he had to admit he liked it, being surrounded by people who cared. At peace with the world, Remus snuggled back into James' chest, not knowing Sirius was actually awake the entire time.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus awoke for a second time that day to find three worried faces staring down at him. 'Oh no," he thought, 'It's too early for this.'

Peter spoke first, looking at the two purebloods across from him, "He's awake now," before turning back to Remus, "You were out forever, mate. Did you take a bloody Dreamless Sleep when we weren't looking?

"Nope. It was all natural, I was just tired." Remus hoped they wouldn't ask about the scars.

It was silent for a few moments as the four averted their eyes from each other, instead choosing to study the wall or tiled floor.

"Well, um, are you gonna tell us how you got all those scars?" Sirius asked, getting straight to the point. Great, the big question.

"W-What sc-scars?" Remus asked nervously, but of course, they knew what scars, the three long ones that raked down his chest and the two on his back, not to mention the smaller ones everywhere.

"You know what scars," there was a pause, "Wait, Remus, is there someone who's, you know, hurting you?" Sirius asked tentatively. Remus opened and closed his mouth in shock. His parents loved him! True, sometimes his father was a bit cold or his mother slumped back into depression, leaving her in a sorry state of regret and lost hope of a cure for her son, but they did love him.

A small voice in the back of his head protested, 'This could be your way out! There's no way they'll think you're a werewolf now.' The voice had a point, but what if the boys told the authorities? Then his Mum and Dad would be arrested, and he would lose the only people who ever stuck by him through his lycanthropy.

'No. There's another way to solve this,' Remus said back, 'I could always tell them that I'm clumsy, or that someone broke into my house and attacked me as a toddler. Yeah, that's believable.'" N-no."

"Really?" Peter pushed. Apparently, Remus wasn't as convincing as he thought.

"All the small scars are because I'm just clumsy. Honestly," he said, seeing their disbelieving looks, "the big ones are from an attack. When I was really young someone broke into my house, and went after me and my family." Remus said. It wasn't exactly a lie, when he was young, about four years old, Fenrir Greyback broke into the Lupin's tiny cottage after Remus' father offended him. Blinded by rage and in need of revenge, Greyback tried to kill Remus but failed, leaving the small boy with a bite mark and a three others exchanged a subtle look before turning back to the brunette.

"Are you telling the truth?"

This conversation was not going the way Remus had planned. They were supposed to believe him!

"Of course. I would never lie to you guys." Sirius, James, and Peter still eyed him warily but dropped the subject.

"Well, okay then. But if it ever does happen or something, owl us. We're your friends, we'll do anything for you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. All they had was a missed was a Transfiguration lesson, which Professor McGonagall didn't seem to mind, actually, when the little group saw her, the professor took one look at them and gave a small smile as if she knew what had transpired in the bathroom.

Herbology, Double Potions, and Charms was what occupied them for the rest of the day besides lunch, an interesting affair where James had nearly managed to have his hair cursed off by one extremely ticked-off Lily Evans and her best friend Marlene. It was around dinner when things started to get really interesting, though."Well boys, what are we going to do for our first prank?" Sirius pushed his clean plate to the side and faced them with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Pranks?" Remus asked innocently. To his surprise, all three turned to look at him with horror-filled faces, having apparently discussed the topic without him beforehand.

"What do you mean, 'pranks?'" James asked incredulously, "Pranks are what's going to make us legends around this school!"

"I still don't understand. Why can't we get good grades to become legends?"

The boys burst out laughing, causing Remus to turn as red as the gelatin on Peter's plate.

"G-good grades?! Ha!"

"You must be joking!"

"Remus, love, 'good grades' won't leave first years bowing to us as we pass, or teachers too scared to speak our names. Good grades will just get you locked in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and called a swot."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," Peter patted him on the shoulder, "you didn't know. Now, who has any ideas?!"

"We could charm the Slytherins to sing Christmas carols!" James said enthusiastically, although his suggestion was quickly shot down due to being too Christmasy.

"We could turn the dungeons into an ocean?" "No, we aren't ready yet. Peter can barely turn a match into a needle."

"Flood the Great Hall with pumpkin juice?" "Do you realize how much trouble we'll be in if we flood the Great Hall? Besides, where the hell would we get that much pumpkin juice?"

"Transfigure the Slytherin boys into girls and the girls into boys?" "Nah, we'll be expelled."

"Well, I got nothing!" Sirius exclaimed loudly after awhile, throwing his hands up in frustration, causing a certain red-head to glare at him from the other side of the table.

"We should just call it a night, I'm tired," Peter groaned as he slumped back onto the table. They were some of the only people left in the Great Hall beside some studious Ravenclaws and the regular late bunch who spent time talking.

"What about you, Remus?" James asked as he licked the rest of his treacle tart off his plate.

"I want to go up too. It's been a long day and we have Potions again tomorrow," Remus said, stretching his arms above his head. It was late, and the full moon was coming up, making him more tired.

James nodded in agreement and said, "I agree. Let's go lads."

The four boys gathered up their things and walked up to Gryffindor Tower, shoulders brushing and large smiles on their faces.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Review! Flames belong in hell, not on my story page. ;)**


	8. Finn and Flippers

**Disclaimer: I don't talk in a cool English accent, drink tea, or have a billion dollars, therefore, Harry Potter is not mine.**

 **Warning: Light swearing, not bad, just warning you.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Sunday, September 19th, 1971  
**

The next few weeks were quite normal for a magic school, all they did was go to class and work on the big prank. They (more like James and Sirius) decided to slip a potion into the Slytherin's drinks that would turn their hair gold and red, the Hufflepuff's hair silver and green, the Gryffindor's hair blue and bronze, and the Ravenclaw's hair yellow and black. Remus, albeit a bit reluctantly, agreed. He didn't want to lose his friends, especially after just making them. And it was actually not that bad, the student's hair would turn back to its original color after about two days.

Due to all the excitement, Remus forgot all about the upcoming full moon, that is until he woke up this morning with a terrible headache and bags under his eyes.

"Hey, Remus, are you alright? You look a little peaky, mate." James said.

Sirius walked in from the bathroom, hips swathed in one of the fluffy Hogwart's towels, "You know, you're actually right for once James," he said with a cheeky grin, "Do you want to stay here, Remus, or maybe go to the hospital wing?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, we could bring you something to eat and do notes for you," Peter added in.

Remus was about to say no when he decided against it. The wolf would be even worse this moon, due to the fact that he was in a new place. Why bother wearing himself out by going to class? Deciding against his better judgment he said, "Thanks, I need it."

Sirius, James, and Peter kept their promises. The boys brought up eight pieces of toast, three eggs, two pancakes, and a bowl of fruit. The group talked and sat on Remus' bed and ate the delicious meal. It was nice, a bit like the picnics Remus' family used to attend. The only difference being James, Sirius, and Peter had to keep badgering him to eat more, but they soon stopped after the brunette ran to the bathroom to puke. After that, they left for their next classes, not supposed to return for another two hours at lunchtime. Although, Remus was glad he wouldn't have to deal with Sirius' crude jokes or Peter's constant belching, and especially James' impressions of the girls in the common room (the worst part being that James actually thought he was good, and as a result tended to 'practice' quite frequently.)

Despite being alone and getting to finish his book, the absence of the three others seemed to grow until he was left wishing they would ditch class and join him. So the young boy was over the moon when another Gryffindor boy walked in.

"Hello! You must be my dorm mate. Are you okay by the way? You look as if you're going through hell. Do you want something? I could go get it for you," the boy asked looking at him curiously.

Remus scanned the boy up and down before answering. He had dusty blonde hair and calming gray eyes like Sirius, and was apparently very talkative.

Remus, being quite shy, was only able to manage a small and uncertain, "Hi..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to see the other dorms! I got kicked out of mine because I accidentally flooded it when I took too long of a shower, so I'll be staying here until it's fixed. My name is Jones, Finn Jones, by the way," he said with a chuckle, "Oh no, I'm not related to that git who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts," Finn said with one look at Remus' distrustful face, "I saw how he treated you, it wasn't very nice, the wanker."

"Um," said Remus looking around, "Where are you going to sleep? We don't have room for an extra." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Remus mentally slapped himself. _'Oh Merlin, why did I say that! I must have sounded like such a jerk. I_ really _need to socialize more,'_ Remus thought.

"Oh don't worry." Finn said, unfazed by Remus' rudeness (even though it wasn't that rude), "Mcgoo is coming to transfigure me a bed."

"Did you just call McGonagall 'Mcgoo'?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Okay then."

"Yep."

"Ah, I'm sorry Mr. Jones I got he-oh," McGonagall said as she caught sight of Remus," Mr. Lupin, may I ask what you are doing here?" she asked sternly.

"Oh, you know Professor, just not feeling well," Remus said.

"Alright then," she said with a subtle glance at the sky outside, "You are excused from the rest of your classes, I will inform your professors." Remus couldn't help but notice Finn's confused glances between him and McGonagall. Not many students got an automatic pass out of classes.

Without another word she pulled out an old quill and a broken sneakoscope and placed it on the ground next to Remus' bed. She then transfigured the quill into a handsome dark oak nightstand and the sneakoscope into a bed that perfectly matched the other beds using an inaudible incantation.

"There you go Mr. Jones, I expect you to be ready for Transfiguration soon," she said before turning on her heel and walking swiftly out of the dorm in a swish of robes.

"So, you aren't feeling good."

"No."

"I'm sorry."

It's okay, it's not your fault." _'It's that bloody bastard Fenrir Greyback's fault.'_ Remus thought to himself.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh no, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay then. I need to get going, don't want to be late for Transfiguration. Can't go around upsetting Mcgoo!

"Seriously?"

"Totally."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much guys! Sorry about how long it took me to update, I have been helping my mom with her garage sale. I hope you like Finn Jones, courtesy of the one and only...(suspenseful music)...BlazePlayz! (crowd screams). He's a great guy, so nice.**

 **Don't forget...REVIEW! Flames will be sent back with a pretty bow.**


	9. Full Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Late September 8th, 1971**

"Remus?"

"I think he's asleep Sirius."

"I can see that Peter, I'm not dense."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up James."

"Make me."

"Oh, I will, trust me."

"Guys, you're gonna wake Remus!"

"So are you Peter if you keep yelling."

"Oops."

"Are you sure he's not dead?"

"He's not dead Peter, duh."

"I was just checking. He's so still…."

"Awww! Petey's checking on his boyfriend!"

"Shut up!"

This is what woke Remus up to later that night. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, it was wonderful having friends. After a few more insults and death threats Remus finally opened his eyes to see James and Sirius circling each other while Peter egged them on.

"Hey! Remus is awake!" Sirius shouted as he launched himself at Remus, nearly running over James in the process as he was caught in the crossfire.

"Sirius, you git! You could've killed me! And I think you're killing Remus too," James said as he noticed Remus' face turning red, to purple, and finally green.

"Oh yeah, sorry Remus," Sirius said as he released the smaller from his grasp.

"We brought you some soup too," Peter added happily as he picked the slightly emptier bowl up off the floor.

"Thank you, Peter, but I'm not hungry," Remus said, "but I would like to know what time it is."

"Why?"

"Just want to know."

"Well in that case," James checked his watch, "It's 5:54."

Remus felt himself paling, he was late to the Hospital Wing! He flung the covers off and started searching through his trunk in order to find a sweater and jeans.

"Um, Remus, are you okay?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just heading up to the hospital wing."

"Well, okay then. Have fun, I guess." Sirius said, confusion written across his face.

"Feel better," James said with a look at Sirius.

Remus slipped the sweater on over his head and looked up at the clock, it was already 6:00. The lycanthrope decided against the jeans and grabbed his cloak before rushing out of the dorm without saying goodbye.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus ran faster than he had ever run before. _'I'm going to be late, oh god I'm going to be late! What if can't make it on time? Will I be expelled or executed? What if I hurt someone?!'_ The thought was too awful, Remus quickly pushed it to the back of his mind and continued running until he arrived at the Hospital Wing.

He flung open the door to find a frizzy-haired and worried Madam Pomfrey.

"Remus!" she called as she hurried over to him.

"Oh you poor dear!" You're burning up, goodness gracious!"

"It's okay Madam Pomfrey, I'm usually like this," Remus said, he didn't understand why everyone cared so much, he was a freak. Madam Pomfrey looked up at the clock: 6:13.

"Come now dear, follow me," she said as she led him outside through a small door in the back of the wing. Remus walked across the cool ground, he loved the feeling of the wet dewiness under his feet, even if he was wearing trainers and was on his way to pain and destruction. Madam Pomfrey led him up to a gigantic tree with branches the size of the giant squid's tentacles. Apparently unfazed by the dangerous tree, Madam Pomfrey darted in between the fast swinging branches to press a small knot at the base of the tree half hidden by dead leaves.

"Come dear, we don't have much time," she said. Remus, who realized he had been staring at the tree in a state of awe, shook his head and followed Madam Pomfrey into the secret passage.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, it must have been at least 6:45 by the time they made it to the Shrieking Shack. It was a dismal building only about a mile from Hogsmeade, but Dumbledore assured Remus it was sturdy and the wolf wouldn't be able to get out.

Remus followed Madam Pomfrey up a flight of stairs into a small bedroom, if you could call it that. There was an old bed with a red and gold comforter on top. And in the corner of the room was a large wardrobe that could probably fit him, Sirius, Peter, and James altogether.

"Are you okay, Remus?" Madam Pomfrey asked tentatively.

"O-oh yeah, I-I'm fine." Damn his stutter.

"Well, I best be going now, I'll be back to collect you in the morning," she said, and with one last pitying glance at Remus and a nervous twist of her hands, she was gone.

The boy pulled off his clothes one by one and put them under the bed where he was confident the wolf couldn't reach. After fully stripping, he sat down on the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest, awaiting the hell that was sure to come.

At the first shot of pain Remus let out a gasp, he'd been through this many times but it still hurt like the devil. Then, the real pain started. He started screaming as his skin stretched and his bones cracked in order to change into the wolf, his fingernails became longer and darker until large claws protruded from his fingers, which weren't fingers anymore, but paws. At last, the pain was transforming was over.

But now the wolf was hungry, hungry for blood. The wolf smelled the air, _'Human, pain, human, two humans._ ' It was too much to bear, the wolf needed the liquid that flowed through veins. He started with a long scratch down his chest before quickly lapping up the beads of blood. ' _Blood, must have more, more, more, need more._ ' The wolf started attacking itself, leaving bite marks, scratches, broken bones, bruises, anything you could think of.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus awoke to a stinging pain in his shoulder, actually, it was everywhere. He pulled himself into a sitting position but a sharp pain in his chest caused him to fall backward. He groaned as one of his hands brushed up against a particularly bad bruise. For the first time since he woke up, Remus looked around at the shack. Blood was spattered all over the walls and the wardrobe was missing a door, it was probably the pile of splinters in the corner. But the worst was probably the bed, the comforter had been ripped to shreds, and the posts were covered in scratches and bite marks. His clothes had been reduced to a mere pile of fabric and fur. He was wrong about hiding them under the bed, the wolf was smarter than he thought.

The brunette groaned again as he shifted his leg, it was obviously broken. ' _Oh god, pain, pain everywhere. Dear lord, that was a rib. Stupid wolf. Honestly, with all the brilliant wizards and witches out there no one bothers to look for a cure. One day I'm j-'_ Remus was jerked out of his thoughts by a knock on the door and a quiet, "Remus?" It was Madam Pomfrey.

Remus hurriedly looked around the room, she would be furious when she saw what happened. The witch would probably walk him straight up to Dumbledore and demand he be expelled, and then Remus would be sentenced to execution for hiding his condition and all the people of Hogsmeade would gather around to laugh, and James, Sirius, and Peter would be in front, talking about how stupid they'd been, trusting a werewolf, a dark creature, a beast, a monster. The thought brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't blame them really, he wouldn't trust himself either.

There was another knock on the door, "Remus, sweetheart. I'm coming in okay?" Madam Pomfrey said, her voice cool and calming. Remus watched as she opened the door and her face changed from fear, revulsion, sadness, and then pity.

"You did this?" she whispered quietly. This was too much, Remus burst out in tears. He was definitely going to be expelled, he was an evil monster, he couldn't believe that he actually thought he would be able to fit in with normal people. So he was quite surprised when kind arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug.

"There, there. I'm so sorry, love. I was in shock. Now, let's get you back to Hogwarts. Where are your clothes?" she said soothingly. Remus pointed to the pile of shredded fabric a few feet away before shifting his position slightly, realizing he was naked.

"Oh, well, that's okay," she said as she started to undo the clasps on her cloak.

"W-what are y-you d-doing," Remus asked, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Why, I'm letting you wear my cloak dear. Did you think I was going to let you walk back up to castle naked?" she said jokingly as she draped her cloak around his shoulders.

"B-But I'm a m-monster," he said, embarrassed tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Madam Pomfrey's attention snapped back to him.

"Never, ever, let me hear you say that again, do you understand?" she asked, her blue eyes staring into his amber eyes, "You are a little boy who deserves to be loved like everyone else," she said seriously.

Remus nodded, although he didn't believe a word she said.

"Good, now follow me," she said, getting up.

"Um, I-I'm r-really sorry," he said gesturing to his broken leg, "but I c-can't."

"Oh you poor thing, I'm sorry," the woman said as she helped him stand up. And then the pair began their painful journey back to Hogwarts.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Flames will be laughed at and forgotten.**


	10. The Secret's Out

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a lizard named Larry! Okay, I don't own that either.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Monday, September 20th, 1971**

Finn walked down the halls of Hogwarts, holding a container full of bubotuber pus from Professor Sprout for a girl in the Hospital Wing. He poked his head inside the infirmary. Inside there was a third-year girl with a large amount of acne on her face, a fifth-year boy with a busted lip and a black eye, and in the far corner at the back of the wing was a bed that looked to be occupied, but he couldn't tell, for large white curtain surrounded the bed. He looked around, Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. A small voice inside protested as Finn crept towards the curtained section. He shouldn't be violating someone's privacy like this, but at the same time, he had always been a curious child. Carefully he crept forward. As he was beginning to pull back the curtains, the small voice in the back of his head stopped him once again.

 _'What do you think you're doing? The curtains are up for reason you nitwit. Whoever is in there doesn't want to be disturbed!'_ the voice said indignantly. But Finn, being Finn, discarded the voice's words and pulled back the curtains. What he saw made him gasp in shock, a boy about his age was lying up against the white and fluffy Hospital Wing pillows. His face was covered in an array of nasty cuts and bruises, some of which were still bleeding and his tawny-colored hair was matted with blood. And not to mention the bulge of a cast under the blankets where the boy's leg would normally be. But what shocked him most was the boy's chest, bandages that were already red with blood were wrapped around his entire right arm, blood trickled from two jagged cuts on his chest, while his left arm was badly bruised with deep teeth marks on the crook of his elbow. The bite marks were pretty familiar, he had seen them before, on the leg of his Uncle Fred, these were werewolf bites. But there was another thing similar about the boy, the tawny hair, the shape of his jaw, and the three scars. Then it hit him like a punch in the stomach, this was Remus his roommate, Remus was a werewolf. He was sharing a room with a werewolf.

Finn tried to back away, he didn't want Madam Pomfrey to find him. But it was too late, Remus was opening his eyes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus hurt everywhere. He could feel a bandage on his right arm and blood was slowly trickling down his chest. He groaned and opened his eyes. He could faintly see someone standing at the foot of his bed. Groggily, he shook his head to clear his vision, resulting in a jab of pain, causing him to cry out. At once, the figure was at his bedside. To his surprise, it was the new boy in their dorm, Finn. Remus yanked his bedsheets up to his chest, but it was too late, he had seen everything, the scars, the cuts, the blood, the bandages, and the bites. Remus opened his mouth to explain, but he didn't have to.

"It's okay, I know."

This was too much, he was going to be executed, or worse, _expelled._ He would never live to see past his first year, he would never get married, never get a job, never read all the books in the Hogwarts library, and never see his friends again. The small boy broke down in tears. He covered his face with his hands as sobs wracked his frail body.

"Remus, it's okay, I won't tell! Don't cry!" Finn pleaded, "Madam Pomfrey's gonna come! Please!" At that Remus seemed to slow down. _'Thank Merlin the other children didn't notice, there must be a silencing charm up around the bed,'_ Finn thought.

"I-I'm s-s-so-so-sorry. I'll pack up and l-leave as s-soon a-a-as po-possible," Remus cried in between gasps.

Finn was an affectionate person. His mother held him as he drifted off to sleep up until the time he was five, and his younger brother, Hugh, was always hanging around Finn and begging to be picked up. The extended family would come to visit and there would be cuddling among cousins and siblings while the adults hugged and caught up on recent events. It was a common thing amongst the Jones family. Finn had been raised to show affection and accept it in return.

So the blonde didn't think much of it when he leaned down and hugged Remus. But the other boy sat stiff with shock, he was being hugged. Not just that, but by someone who knew he was a werewolf, a dark creature, a monster, a stain upon the world, an abomination of nature, a creature that deserved nothing but death.

"It's okay Remus, I'm still your friend," Finn said into Remus' hair. Hesitantly, Remus wrapped his arms around the other boy in an awkward hug. Remus fell asleep that way, still wrapped in Finn's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn slowly removed his arms and laid Remus down back onto the pillow. He stared down at the boy fondly.

Now he understood why Remus was so upset when Professor Jones was talking about werewolves. Remus was shorter than everyone else and not to mention more pale. Now it all made sense, considering what he had to go through each month, sometimes without proper healing or aftercare. It was awful just thinking about it, his Uncle Fred had died after only three full moons. It was amazing that Remus was still alive at his age.

Realizing he should be going before Madam Pomfrey got back, he picked up the bubotuber pus and placed it on the desk at the front of the room, and with one last glance at the sleeping, battered body on the bed, he left.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Review, please! It makes me so happy! :)**  
 **Flames will be used to make an evil fire army to KILL. You don't want that now, so no flames!**


	11. Disembodied Foot

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Late Tuesday, September 21st, 1971**

Remus trudged up to the Gryffindor common room after being discharged by Madam Pomfrey. This full moon had been worse than most, leaving Remus with a series of lacerations that would take awhile to heal. Even now in his human form, the boy could tell the wolf hadn't liked it's new place, the room had smelt of humans.

As he journeyed up the stairs to his dorm, Remus groaned and clutched at his injured arm. There were bite marks and scratches all up and down it that would surely leave at least one scar. The potions from Madam Pomfrey hadn't done much for him besides closing the wound so he wouldn't bleed out and die, but unfortunately, nothing could fully fix injuries caused by a werewolf. But he couldn't complain, having potions was at least better than when his father passed out at the bar on the full moons, leaving Remus' muggle mother to help her son without magic.

The werewolf flung open the door to the dorm to see his wonderful, soft, welcoming bed waiting for him. But the cruel universe decided to add another obstacle in his way of rest, the last one being a group of chatty Ravenclaws and a Gryffindor that really didn't want to move from their spot in the middle of the corridor.

Remus tripped and felt himself flying forward until his body collided with the floor. Pain shot up his side where he had landed, which just happened to be on a still-healing rib. The brunette grunted and clutched at his side and rolled over onto his back to see what had tripped him. To his surprise, there was nothing there except for the faded red and gold rug, and there was no way that thing could have caused him to fall like that.

Then he saw it. A foot was lying next to rug. With a slightly girly shriek, Remus scuttled backward until the back of his head hit the bed. The book, _Hogwarts: A History_ , had cautioned against centaurs in the forest and the rumored Chamber of Secrets but never had it said anything about disembodied shoes tripping students in their rooms.

"Oh, hey guys, It's just Remus."

' _What the hell!? I know this is a school of magic, but last time I checked feet didn't come without bodies or talk!_ ' Remus thought to himself.

"Reducto!" he cried, pointing his wand at the foot.

"Hey! These are new trainers, mate! I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to blow them up." The foot said as a hand appeared to gently pat the slightly singed shoe and brush off the ash. Great, now there was a hand too.

"What the bloody hell are you!" Remus cried, a hint of panic in his voice.

"We are merely the best and sexiest students in Hogwarts," the voice said as another hand appeared. The hand seemed to grope at something on the ground and soon Finn, Sirius, James, and Peter were standing in front of him with their hands behind their backs.

He really should have realized who it was after the previous comment, Sirius had always been a bit full of himself. "What are you four up to?" Remus sighed as he realized his nap was once again going to have to be saved for later. "And where the hell did you get an invisibility cloak?"

"The cloak's my dad's. He had it while he was at Hogwarts and now that I'm here, it's been passed down to me," James said, fingering the delicate fabric lovingly.

"Ok, now tell me what you're doing," Remus said persistently.

Nothing!" squeaked Peter a little too quickly.

"I know you're doing something bad, guys. Please tell me it's not illegal. I'm not going to bail you four out of Azkaban."

"Well..." Finn pulled a handful of red and green tinted leaves out from behind him.

"Are those worm root leaves? You can only get those from Professor Slughorn's priv- oh Merlin, tell me you didn't!?"

"Okay, we won't tell you," Sirius and James said at the same time.

"That's not what I meant you twats. Tell me!"

"Fine, we're making the potion for the House-Hair Prank."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were working on this together," said Remus, a little bit hurt. Had they replaced him with Finn? The group must have had hit it off the night Remus was gone for the full moon.

"We figured you wouldn't be happy with the whole stealing-from-Slughorn thing."

"That's it?"

"Promise."

Remus pushed the thoughts of betrayal to the back of his head to mull over at a different time, mainly during History of Magic. For now, the boys had different things to think about. "How far along is it so far? And how are you making it in the dorm, this type of potion needs heat for the worm root to mix with the crushed beetle shells."

"It's almost done. Just needs another hour. And Finn has a talent for producing flames," James said as Finn blushed a bright crimson and muttered something about finding it in a notebook.

"Want to help? We're working on more ideas for pranks while we wait."

Remus didn't get a chance to answer as he was pulled into the circle whether he liked it or not. Elated at the fact that he was being included, the lycanthrope was able to dismiss the thoughts of deceit as silly overeating as he listened to the other's suggestions.

"Charm the Slytherins to sing instead of talking?"

"Change the color of Dumbledore's wig?"

"Turn all the Ravenclaws books invisible!"

"Transfigure the Hufflepuff's uniforms into costumes of our choice. I found a spell in the back of _Transfiguration for the Master of Mischief._ "

"Charm the girl's bras to show outside of their clothes!" supplied an over enthusiastic Sirius.

The dorm burst out in giggles as Sirius was told that no, they can't do that or else McGonagall would tan their hides. With an amused sigh, Remus decided to leave the room, not noticing Finn's worried look or the light red stain on the back of his robes that was clearly visible to the rest of the boys.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! I know it's been awhile but I haven't abandoned this story, I've just been really busy. Now, do we remember what we learned last time? Reviews are good, flames are bad.**


	12. Ticklish Pears

**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own, I've been saying it for twelve chapters.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Wednesday, September 22nd, 1971**

Remus awoke to see the moon's light shining through the red velvet curtains in front of the circular windows of the boy's dormitory. He blinked groggily and sat up in bed. Listening closely, he could hear the snores from the beds around him and the sound of a shower in the neighboring dorm turn on for an early morning wash. He lazily looked over to the second-hand alarm clock on his nightstand. The hands read 4:12 am. _Oh shit._

With a shocking amount of speed for someone who just went through horrendous pain that most adults wouldn't be able to stomach, Remus shot of bed. They were supposed to be up by three trying to get in the kitchens to add the potion into the drinks! _'Dammit,_ ' he thought, _'I should have taken up on James' offer and asked him to set_ his _instead. I knew mine wasn't working properly. It hasn't been for the last year.'_ He hurriedly pulled on his robes before yanking the hangings open on Finn's four poster.

"Finn! Finn, it's time to get up! We're going to be late!" Remus whisper-shouted while shaking the blonde boy awake. But apparently, Finn was an extremely heavy sleeper because all he did was roll over and mutter: "No Mr. Dragon, I don't want any pumpkin juice," before drifting back to sleep. With a sigh of exasperation, Remus rolled his eyes and shoved the boy off the bed with a surge of werewolf strength.

Even though he was scrawny for his age and was a good deal shorter than most first years, the werewolf was stronger than he looked.

"Bloody hell, Mr. Dragon- wait, what?" Finn said confusedly, finally awake, "What time is it?"

"It's 4:15. Now get up, we're going to be late and won't be able to find the kitchens in time for breakfast," Remus hissed. "Get dressed!" Why Remus was encouraging their mischief, he had no idea.

With a dawning look of horror and recognition, Finn started pulling off his pale blue pajamas while Remus crossed to the other side of the room and hopped on top of Sirius.

"Wha- Remus what's going on?" Sirius asked.

"We're going to be late for the plan you dolt. Wake Peter while I get James!" Remus had already scrambled off Sirius and over to James' bed.

James grunted and turned over to face the boy above him. "Mm. Fuck off, mate. What do you want?" He rubbed his eyes and grabbed for his glasses on the nightstand while squinting at Remus through hazy brown eyes.

Remus groaned. Did anyone remember what they had planned? Without a word he shoved James's clothes into the other boy's hands before turning around to help Finn with the cauldrons they had set up last night. The potion had ended up being denser than they had thought, and they had to use two cauldrons instead of the one they had planned on. Peter would be carrying one along with Remus.

By then most of them were dressed and alert, and only James was left to pull on shoes and finger-comb his hair, but it didn't do much to tame the mop.

"Okay, are we all ready?" Finn asked as soon as James Was finished dressing and the potion was situated. A chorus of 'yeps' filled the room as Sirius threw the cloak over all of them.

"Sirius, move your arse!"

"Get your knee out of my arse then!"

"Oh shut up you prick."

"Come on, guys, we don't have time for this! Do you want to be ready or not?"

"Tell James to move his elbow then! I swear I'm going to have a permanent ache in my side by the time this is over."

"James, move your elbow."

"What about Peter? He's the one stepping on my foot."

"All of you guys stop! We're not going to make it to the kitchens if you don't shut up."

A mumbled curse word followed along with a glare.

All of the boys shuffled out of the door, a tangle of limbs and hushed angry voices. Fortunately, they eventually made it out of the Common Room and into the corridor with only three death threats, mostly of which were from Remus saying that if they didn't be quiet and focus he would personally make sure they never saw past their first year.

"Where do we go from here?" Peter asked, his voice breaking the stony silence caused by their fierce concentration.

"I don't know. I thought it would be much easier than this, even though there are multiple floors and corridors," Finn said.

"Let's try the Great Hall. It's the best idea we have. We eat there so the kitchens must be nearby," James added.

"Hey look at that! Jamie had a good idea!" Sirius said teasingly before punching the other boy in the arm.

"Shut up, you arse."

After another warning from Remus to shut it, the boys moved forward, dodging suits of armor and Mr. Filch's new Kneazle kitten to get to the stairs leading down to the great hall.

"Watch ou-!" But the warning came too late. Remus, Peter, and James all fell forward, not noticing the first step as Peter had almost dropped his cauldron of potion and they were helping him fix it. They tumbled down the stairs, a combination of cursing and swinging arms and legs. With a grunt Remus finally came to a stop, landing once again on his ribs, causing jolts of discomfort to shoot up his side; and it didn't help that Peter fell on top of him only a second later.

With a cry of pain, the brunette jerked upward, clutching at his probably now bruised side.

"I'm so sorry Remus! I didn't see you! Are you alright?" Peter asked, noticing Remus' flushed face and pained grimace. In a second, James, Sirius, and Finn were next to him. Sirius and James and Peter looked worried. Finn's face was a mixture of understanding and fear.

"Help me, guys!" Finn said to the others as he gently hooked his arms under Remus and led him over to the nearest house table with James supporting him on the other side and Peter and Sirius trailing behind them.

"What happened, Rem?" James asked.

"Um, well, I fell y-yesterday an-and hurt my r-ribs, and it um, didn't help that Peter fell on me," Remus stuttered out nervously. He had to be more careful with his slip-ups or else they would find out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Finn asked. Remus could see the fear in his eyes. The other boy knew that Remus' injury wasn't caused by falling. They both knew the wolf did it.

"Um y-yeah. I'm fine. Just sore. It doesn't even hurt anymore"

"Do you want to keep going? We can stop if you're hurt," Sirius said.

"I hope you know I really am sorry. I didn't mean to squish you," Peter added in nervously.

"No, no. We've come this far. I don't want to quit now," Remus said, sliding off the bench, "And it's okay Peter, I know you didn't mean it." Peter let out a relieved breath of air.

"Let's go this way. There's a door over there." All of them looked to see where Remus was pointing. There was, in fact, a door, right under the grand staircase that led to the Great Hall. It was a simple oak door, not at all like the impressive ones that adorned the rest of the castle, and slightly hidden by one of the impressive arches reaching up to the ceiling. Unfortunately, it was locked.

"Well, shit," Finn said, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Ugh, move aside," Remus pushed Sirius and Finn away, "Alohomora." The door opened with a noisy click, revealing a set of stairs that led into a large stone passage with moss on the walls. None were too keen to go in.

"You can first James," Sirius said as he shoved the bespectacled boy into the cold passageway, earning Sirius a glare.

"There's no light. How are we supposed to see?" Peter asked nervously, wrapping his cloak around his body tighter as the group followed James in. They were all a bit on edge. The walls were moist and had moss and mold growing from the top, and no lights could be seen from where they were. Not exactly the most comforting or cleanest passage around.

A whispered spell and a bouncing blue flame illuminated the walkway. Someone swallowed nervously and the group shared a look before stepping forward tentatively.

As they walked, an uneasy feeling settled over Remus. The narrow passageway reminded him of somewhere. He cautiously sniffed the air. The scent of mold and old water assaulted his senses. The werewolf could have sworn he had been here before. It was on the tip of his tongue; the whole place was strikingly familiar. Then it hit him, the musky smell, the dampness, the heavy air, the narrow tunnel, the dirty floor. It was just like the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack.

Remus stopped. A feeling of dread filled him. The full moon was a couple of days ago, he shouldn't be going back. It was too soon. Remus could faintly feel his knees buckle as he fell to the ground. A more sensible part of him was reassuring him that this wasn't the shack, that it was part of the castle, but he didn't listen

"No."

"No. I don't want to go back."

"Remus, are you okay?" Finn, James, Sirius, and Peter's worried faces swam in front of his.

"It's okay Remus. You're okay." Hands reached forward and pulled him forward by his shirt, closer to the blue moon that had somehow managed to shine through the dirt ceiling.

"No! Don't make me go back!"

Words of comfort were whispered as the hands pushed him into a larger chamber with dusty portraits adorning the walls. The blue moon, no, the flame was gone. It was all gone. He was fine and there was no moon or shack or tunnel. Remus shakily sat down on the floor.

"Remus?" Peter's voice seemed to drag him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You had a mini panic attack back in the passage. Why?" James asked.

"I-It was nothing. Probably just an aftershock from the time I was attacked as a kid. It happened while my family and I were driving through a tunnel a bit like this one, but it's no big deal. Let's keep going," Remus lied and dismissed James question, and ignoring the disbelieving looks from his friends, picked himself back up and started toward a painting of a woman in a red dress snickering at something her friend had said. It had to be at least 5:00 by now, and at the rate they were going, it would take a miracle for them to find the kitchens.

The group started following him again and all was going smoothly enough until the feeling hit him again. A wave of nausea and uneasiness washed over him. With a small gasp, Remus fell up against the painting. He wasn't in the Shrieking Shack, he reminded himself. it was the castle and he was surrounded by friends who cared about him.

His hand clenched and unclenched up against the painting as he attempted to even out his breaths. To his surprise, the pear placed on the right of the painting started to laugh and giggle before turning into a big green doorknob.

Remus could near confused gasps behind him. The brunette couldn't exactly blame them, it wasn't every day that a piece of fruit exposed a secret room.

"God Rem. What the hell did you do?" Sirius asked, coming up to stand next to him.

"I-I don't know. All I did was this." Remus said as he moved his fist like he did before. The door quivered and chuckled again.

"You found a secret passage!" Finn said in awe, craning his neck past James to get a closer look.

"Do you think it leads to the kitchens? It would explain why it happens to be so close to the Great Hall," the five looked to each other and nodded in agreement. Even if it wasn't an entrance to the kitchens, they weren't going to leave behind a new discovery.

Slowly they opened the door and nervously peeked inside. Fortunately for them, they had finally found the kitchens. It had to be at least the size of the Great Hall, with five magical tables that must have represented the house and staff tables adorning the main space. Gleaming silver pots and pans lined the walls while a large brick fireplace stood at the back as a cauldron fizzed upon the open fire. But the most shocking was probably the bug-eyed creatures wearing only tea clothes who had immediately stopped their preparations upon their arrival. They stared up at the boys with curious expressions.

Remus felt a tugging on his pant leg and looked down. "What can Minty do for you, sir. Minty loves to help," one of the creatures asked.

"Um, can you put a bit of this in every goblet please?" Remus asked handing her Peter and his cauldrons. He could hear James and Sirius explaining the creatures or house-elves as they were apparently called, to Finn in the background.

"Minty shall have to put her hands in the oven for asking, but why, sir?"

"It's a prank!" James piped up, earning him glares from the rest of the group. It went without saying that you don't tell anyone about the plan. But fortunately for them, the elf's eyes seemed to light up.

"A prank! Minty loves pranks! Minty will help you," the little elf said happily.

"Just don't put any in the staff's goblets," Sirius said as they watched her skip away. As a second thought, Peter added that she was commanded not to burn herself.

Remus watched in wonder as more elves seemed to appear from out of nowhere before rushing to Minty's side and helping her pour the right amount of potion in each goblet at the four tables. The drink would smoke for a minute before simmering down to turn back into the bland orange color of pumpkin.

An elf ran up to him holding a platter of eclairs. "Would sir like some treats? Binky made them with extra chocolate!" Remus chose one from the side, careful not to touch the silver plate, and thanked the elf before joining his friends at the counter. Now it was time to wait.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Author's Note: Reviews are good. Flames are not.**


	13. The Prank

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this. I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Wednesday, September 22nd, 1971**

Remus, Sirius, James, Finn, and Peter all sat down at their usual spot and waited as people and professors began to trickle into the Hall for breakfast. The group shared a secretive glance and silently warned each other to not give anything away. Eventually, it wasn't long before people all over the room started shrieking in surprise as their hair changed colors. A girl at the end of the row was panicking as her hair switched from a dull brown to a mixture of green and silver. Remus could hear James trying to stifle his laughter at the end of the table.

Remus lifted his cup up to his lips, prepared to drink so that it wouldn't look like they were the perpetrators, but Sirius smacked it out of his hands.

"We want them to know it's us," he whispered before turning back to watch the action.

It only took a few minutes before everyone had different colored hair, save some smart students who realized it was the juice. Remus could see the teachers up at the table pitifully attempting to restore order, but it was Dumbledore who finally got everyone under control. He clapped his hands and made a commanding noise in the back of his throat. The hall immediately quieted.

"Alright. Who is responsible for this?"

Sirius, James, and Finn all scurried up onto the table with Peter in tow. "C'mon Remus!" Finn whispered when he noticed Remus wasn't following.

But the truth was Remus didn't want to be up there with them. He had no idea they were publicly announcing themselves to be the ones who planned it. It was just supposed to be a silly prank that the teachers would dismiss after everyone was returned to normal! The boy shook his head and ducked lower to remain inconspicuous.

Instead, he found himself reluctantly being pulled up by Finn onto the table with them as Sirius and James put on a show for the audience.

"It twas I!" James cried dramatically, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Sirius' heart.

"Do not lie, my friend, for I am guilty of staging this brilliant prank!" Sirius yelled, shoving James' wand out of the way and grabbing his own.

"You two must stop this nonsense. It is all my doing!" Finn announced, elbowing Remus lightly in the ribs.

"Oh, uh. All of you stop. I did it, I guess," his voice trailed off at the end.

"All of you are bumbling idiots. Stop lying and bow down to me, the prank master!" Peter shouted, his facing shining with mirth at being included. It was painfully obvious the chubby boy didn't have many friends before them.

For a whole three seconds, the Great Hall was completely silent. McGonagall looked like she was about to explode and curse them all, Kettleburn was smiling into his napkin, Sinistra was trying not to laugh, Sprout looked horrified, and Dumbledore was slowing clapping, much to the disapproval of McGonagall. He surveyed the table. No one seemed too mad besides McGonagall. That was good

But he stopped at the end of the table. Jones' face was laced with cold fury, but deep in there Remus could sense cold satisfaction at what was to come.

Nervously Remus started to climb down but Finn grabbed his arm and pulled him back up and put a reassuring arm around the shy boy's shoulders.

Then Dumbledore stood up, "That was quite impressive spellwork boys, but I am afraid I will have to give you all detention for disrupting the meal and brewing potions without permission. Now for the rest of you, please come see one of the professors to set your hair back." Dumbledore announced as he beckoned the rest of the staff to follow him to a group of crying second years.

"Ha! Did you see their faces!" Peter cried as the friends struggled to get back down.

"Absolutely hilarious!" Sirius said, clapping James on the back as the other boy laughed. "What did you think, Remus?" Finn said, noticing that Remus wasn't saying anything.

"Remus?" James said, "Are you alright?" For Remus was doubled over so that his face was practically on his eggs.

"Mate? Something wrong?" Sirius asked. But Remus was more than alright. He threw his head back laughing, surprising Peter so much he fell off the bench.

"T-that w-w-was so f-fun-ny! D-did you s-se-see P-Professor Sprout! Ha!" Remus said in between giggles. Soon all the boys were laughing, much to the distaste to the other Gryffindors. Especially Lily Evans who was attempting to change Severus Snape's hair back to its original ugly color at the other end of the table. With a furious glare, the small red-head stomped over, followed by Snape, and slapped a still chuckling James hard across the face, who happened to be closest. The boy gasped in shock before turning back to Lily. "What was that for Lily-kins?" James asked cockily, "I thought we were friends."

"Excuse me, Potter? We were never friends, just acquaintances. At least, that was until you caused such chaos. All my friends are in a panic trying to change their hair back, " the girl snapped angrily, "and don't call me Lily-kins you evil toe-rag."

"C'mon, Sweet Flower, don't be so rash. I was just having a bit of fun with my mates. You have to understand. Besides, this color is an improvement." James said as he gestured over to Snape.

Another stinging slap. The other four boys looked on, none eager to split up the show.

"Stop it with the pet names you git! I'll have you know that I'll get you back; no one messes with my friends and gets away with it. Sleep with one eye opened tonight," the girl said, her face turning redder by the second as she stalked away with a smirking Snape at her side.

"Women," James huffed into his pumpkin juice.

"You do know she just threatened you right? Lily isn't one to take things lightly." Remus added. He had already witnessed her hex an older Ravenclaw for messing with one of the other first years. Remus wasn't even sure if the boy was out of the hospital yet or not.

"Whatever. She'll forget about it soon enough." James said, apparently not seeing the real issue.

Remus rolled his eyes and went back to his breakfast.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus trudged along to Defense Against the Dark Arts, dreading what he would find there. Thankfully Finn had taken him aside after their first class and offered to sit next to him so he wouldn't have to face the old man's wrath alone. Now the blonde by was smiling sadly at his friend, for he knew now why Jones picked on Remus so much.

They arrived at the classroom much quicker than Remus wanted.

"Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Jones- and Lupin," Jones said, his face twisting into an unnaturally cruel smirk when he said Remus' name.

"You will be serving detention with me tonight, 7:00 sharp. I have already informed the prefects not to punish you if you're caught out after curfew, as you'll be staying with me for quite a bit of time," he said evilly.

Remus tried to swallow the growing lump of nervousness in his throat. Jones smirked at the small boy's look of fear but stopped as a flood of students entered the room for class. With one last mean glance at the five, Jones stalked back up to the front of the room and started to talk:

"Hello, class. Today we will be practicing a simple Knockback Jinx. And no, you will not be allowed to choose your partners," he said, noticing James and Sirius' excited glances, "I will be pairing you up."

Remus felt a pit of fear settle in his gut. He was bound to be paired up with someone who was obviously mad about the prank, since everyone who fell for it was, and that person would most likely want revenge.

"Finn Jones, you will be paired with Severus Snape." Both Finn and Snape made an angry noise in the back of their throats.

"Frank Longbottom, you will be paired with Hank Goyle."

"Miriam Spinler, you will be paired with Alice Lightwood."

"James Potter, you will be paired with Oliver Crabbe."

"Lily Evans, you will be paired with Sirius Black." Lily groaned as Sirius shot her a smile.

"Marlene McKinnon, you will be paired with Dorcas Meadowes."

"Peter Pettigrew, you will be paired with Jeremy Jackwood."

"Eliza Fitchburg, you will be paired with Montague Strapper."

"And finally, Mark O'Leary, you will be paired with Emilia Quinn. I think that just about settles it. Find your partner and choose a station. Also, when your partner jinxes you, do please try to land on the cushions. I don't want to deal with any parents." He motioned to the violently purple pillows lying in numerous places around the classroom.

"Now, the Knockback Jinx is quite simple really. All you have to do is say 'Flippendo' and flick your wand while focusing on your target," the professor's eyes narrowed, "Yes, Mr. Jones?"

"Sir, you never gave Remus a partner," Finn said while glaring at the old man.

"Ah, yes, Lupin," he said, his mouth twisting into a grimace. "I'm afraid there is no one else to practice with, therefore, I will be his partner. Now go back to practicing the spell, Mr. Jones."

Remus felt a swell of fear rise up in his stomach. There was no telling what this crazy weirdo would do to him.

There really was nothing stopping Jones from killing him, except Dumbledore, but by then the damage would have already been done. Remus looked over to Finn, who had paled quite a bit. "H-he could always practice with us!" Finn said his voice wavering.

"No, no. I am Lupin's partner." he chided, shooting Remus another one of his trademark evil grins.

"Bu-"

"No buts Mr. Jones! Now I suggest you run along for your partner is waiting for you." Then he turned to Remus and with a wicked, and slightly disturbing, grin.

"Well, shall we get started then?" No one would ever quite know how much fear those words managed to inflict on Remus that day...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: Mwhhhaaaa! Cliffhanger! Remember to review and favorite/follow! By the way, Alice Lightwood is Alice Longbottom. I don't know if that's really her surname or not but oh well. No flames.**


	14. Running Through Walls and Whatnot

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own Harry Potter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Wednesday, September 22nd, 1971  
**  
Remus followed Jones over to a station that the professor had set up. Despite it looking exactly like the rest scattered all over the room, he was fairly certain bricks were under those pillows.

 _'I'm going to die today. This will be my last day on Earth. I haven't even written out my will yet. Well, I guess, on the bright side, I won't have to deal with transformations anymore. Maybe Jones will even be arrested for manslaughter and be put in Azkaban. I hope some convicted werewolves find him there. He deserves it_.'

"Now, try the jinx on me," Jones said, his scratchy voice dragging Remus out of his thoughts. Remus nervously walked in front of him.

"F-Fli-p-pen-do." Remus stuttered. Nothing happened, not like he suspected it would anyway. His wand was shaking way too much, he was off balance, he didn't say the incantation right, and he wasn't confident enough.

"Pathetic. I should have known a monster can't even perform a simple jinx." Jones sneered quietly as he pushed Remus towards the pillows.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Remus asked nervously.

"Merlin, I would have thought this would be obvious. Well you see," Jones said in a mocking baby tone, "I have to practice the spell on you. Look around, everyone else is taking turns with their partners. I can't have you getting more practice than the people who actually deserve it. Now get up there."

Remus did as he was told and quickly scuttled in front of the pillows. ' _As my last will and testament I leave all my books to the Hogwarts library, my Transfiguration notes to Finn, my potion vials to Sirius, all my chocolate to James, my quills to Peter since he's always losing his, my notebook to Mum, my extra healing potions to Madame Pomfrey, my wand to Pop, and m-,_ ' But Remus' thoughts were abruptly thrown to the back of his mind, mainly because his body was thrown to back of the classroom.

"Now that's how you do it, beast," Jones hissed.

For the rest of the period that was basically how it went, back and forth. Remus would mess up the spell and Jones would jinx him into the wall until Remus' bum and back were an impressive shade of black and blue, all the while hissing insults at him.

"Monster."

"Freak."

"Abomination."

"Dark creature."

"Beast."

"Stain upon nature."

Remus tried to quickly switch places with the professor, for it was his turn to practice the jinx. But apparently, he wasn't fast enough, for he still heard this one insult: "You don't deserve to live."

"Remus' breath hitched in his throat, he's heard that one before. From his own cousin and once his father. Only this time it was different. This time Remus decided he was going to fight back.

He stalked up to his spot and turned on his heel, confident that this time he would make it. He pointed his wand at the professor, all traces of humiliation, sadness, and worthlessness gone from his eyes. Remus raised his wand so that it was pointed directly between Jones' eyes. And what propelled him further was the fear on the man's face as Remus' eyes clouded into a yellow shade and the wolf took over. Then with a non-stuttering cry of 'Flippendo' Jones was sailing backward so that his head hit the back of the wall with a sickening crack and blood trickled from a wound in the back of his head.

Then Remus realized that all eyes were on him. Some stared with their mouths wide open, Finn looked as if it was Christmas and his birthday altogether, James and Sirius were trying (and failing) to stifle their laughter, some looked furious, and some just looked around confused at what had happened (Peter was one of these people).

A calloused, wrinkly hand grabbed Remus' wrist and spun him around so that he was facing the furious old Auror.

"You will pay for this boy, you hear me? You will pay, god damn it," he hissed so that no on else could hear. "Now begone with you. All of you!" Jones barked suddenly, sending all the students scrambling for their bags and out of the classroom.

Remus was probably the first out.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Lunchtime. They just skipped it to check on Remus  
**  
"Hey, Remus? Are you in there?" Finn called as he pressed his ear up against the door to their dormitory. He was honestly quite worried. He had seen what Jones had done to Remus. Nobody deserved that, especially not Remus, considering the shorter boy already had to deal with enough shit already.

"Move your arse over, Finn. I'm going in." Sirius whispered as he shoved himself between Peter and Finn.

"You move, Sirius!" James said, pushing the other Gryffindor into the back of the cluster of boys, which resulted in a pathetic cat fight between the two.

"Will you two stop it?" Peter asked.

"Who? Us?" Sirius and James inquired 'innocently.'

"Yes, you two. Now, stop."

"Fine Pete, way to ruin our fun."

"Oh shush."

"All of you shut up! We're here for Remus."

"I can hear all of you." All of the boys immediately stopped when they heard Remus' voice wafting in from the other side of the door.

"Hey, Remy. Can we come in?" Finn asked tentatively.

"Not if you call me 'Remy.'?" Remus said from inside the dorm.

"Yep, he's fine. He's still acting like a little shit," Sirius said jokingly.

"Oh har har har, so funny. You can come in." Remus said sarcastically.

With the blessing of the brunette, Finn opened the door to reveal a flustered looking Remus sitting on his bed

"Oh, Remy!" Sirius cried as he flung himself upon the poor, unsuspecting, Remus, "What did that mean man do to my precious baby!"

"Ok, what did you do to Sirius?" Remus said as he shoved Sirius onto the floor unceremoniously. "He's acting more strange than usual.

"Nothing, that's him all the time. Now fess up, what happened in there?" Peter said with a surprising amount of forwardness, something they hadn't heard from him before.

"It's nothing honestly."

"Well then, I'm afraid we have no choice," James said, cracking his knuckles.

"Wha-" Remus started. But he never got a chance to finish for Sirius, Peter, James, and Finn all hopped on top of him pinning him to ground of the Gryffindor boy's dorm.

"What are you- Ah!" Remus cried as his bruised shoulder blade hit the dark wood floors quite forcefully. All of the boys stopped immediately after they heard the distressed sound coming from their friend's mouth.

"Remus? Are you okay?" Finn asked. He had seen what Jones had done to Remus, and that wall wasn't exactly soft, even if there were pillows stacked in front of it.

"You did get shoved around a lot during the lesson. Being hit with a Knockback jinx from a trained Auror has got to hurt, retired or not," Sirius said.

"Take your shirt off. We need to make sure there are no cuts or else you'll get infected and die. At least that's what my mum has always told me," James commanded sternly.

"But?" But a look at their friend's determined faces silenced him. Reluctantly Remus peeled off his red and gold Gryffindor vest and then slowly started to unbutton the buttons on his patched white button down until he was sitting bare-chested in front of them. Even with Remus' arms crossed over his chest Finn could still kind of see the silvery scars that laced the milky skin.

"Turn around," Sirius demanded, swirling his finger. Remus slowly turned around, deep purple and yellow bruises littered his back, especially up by his shoulder blades. But there was something else too: a deep red scar ran across his back. A result from the last full moon.

"Wow mate, I knew you would have bruises but what's with the scar?" Peter asked. And Remus, being the articulate and quick-thinker he is, said the fist thing that popped into his head:

"I ran through a wall."

"You ran through a wall?" James asked suspiciously. "That's a load of dragon dung."

"You can't even run through one of these walls! They're sold stone for Merlin's sake." Sirius said.

"What about you Finn? What do you think?" Sirius asked, still staring at Remus' back.

"If he ran through a wall then the chances are he ran through a wall." His answer surprised all of them, especially himself. Finn was usually a good liar. It just came easily to him. So, of course, he was able to make himself sound convincing. It just would've been easier if Remus' lie wasn't so damn awful.

"Um, can you guys give me a hand with the bruise salve, if you want?" Remus asked, breaking the silence that the running-through-walls-incident caused.

"Oh, um, yeah," Sirius said, grabbing the jar and rubbing some onto the small of Remus' back. Without a word, Finn joined in too. He knew where that scar really came from, the full moon. He'd been doing some reading on werewolves and apparently, the transformations were extremely painful. It was just hard to imagine someone so little, so frail, and so kind had to go through that hell every month when Finn could think of plenty people who really deserved it.

That was when he decided he was going to find a cure or at least something to help Remus.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that Finn goes on to help Damocles Belby with his invention of Wolfsbane.**

 **Now, image how happy you are when someone gives you a super nice compliment. That's how reviews are to me. Flames are like being given a bouquet infested with fire ants. No one wants that.  
**


	15. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I know for a fact that I don't own Harry Potter, google it if you don't believe me.**

 **Later that day:**

"Remy."

"Remmu."

"Rem."

"Loopy Lupin."

"Loony, Loopy, Lupin."

"R-" "Yes, Sirius?"

"Finally! You've been ignoring me for ages." Sirius cried, flipping over onto his stomach.

"Because I've been trying to work on my essay for potions and you're annoying." Remus said.

"You wound me, Remus, you really do." Sirius said, placing a hand over his heart as if hurt.

"Save it, Sirius. I'm not going to help you with you're stupid prank, we still have detention tonight, remember?"

"Pleeeeaaaaase, Remus! We all know you're the best at Charms!"

"I don't even know what you're doing for the prank."

"Peter, you didn't tell him?!" Sirius cried, glaring at Peter.

"What? He was sleeping again. Lupin I swear, you can fall asleep anywhere. No matter the place or time." Peter said, not bothering to glance up from his Herbology paper.

"Well I'll tell you, because some people can't follow simple instructions." Sirius said with a pointed glare at Peter. "We are planning to transfigure the Great Hall into a tropical paradise for Halloween, only it's a haunted tropical paradise!"

"That sounds dumb."

"It is not!" Sirus squeaked indignantly. (Scratch that, Blacks do not _squeak._ )

"Now, I've decided to ignore your heart-breaking insults to ask you if you will help us with the heating charms."

"Maybe." Remus said with a sigh.

"Hallelujah, Remus! When can we start?!" Sirius cried excitedly.

"Now, if you want, but we can't do it here, too many people will notice the change in temperature." Remus said, stretching. "Now go find Finn and James, they'll want to know to."

But Sirius was already running out of teh common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-skip to heating charms scene.

"Ok, first you have to memorize the wand movement and incantation. So move your wand in a circle and say: 'Aestus'." Remus said, demonstrating the spell. "And don't forget to imagine the temperature you want the room at. Peter, you go first."

"Um, A-Aeustus!" Peter cried. Nothing happened.

"Nice job Peter." James said sarcatically, patting Peter on the back.

"Well James, if you're so cocky then you do it." Remus said pointedly.

And that was how the next hour was spent, working on the heating charms. So far only Remus and James had managed it, much to everyone's surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- TIME SKIP! Cuz I'm lazy. Oh and Sirius' P.O.V

 **Sometime around midnight-**

Sirius opened his eyes to see moonlight streaming through the part in his curtains. It was late, around midnight.

Tentatively Sirius pulled back his blankets and stepped out of bed to look around, his muscles aching from the long detention of cleaning trophies.

Thankfully James, Finn, Remus, and Peter were all still asleep, perfect.

Slowly Sirius padded over to James' bed, careful to not wake Peter. He had been planning this for the last couple of days, he knew something was up with Remus he just didn't know what. So being the clever person he is, he devised a plan to get James and Peter up alone to help him.

"James, James wake up!" Sirius whispered, shaking an unconcious James.

"WhaddayawantSirius?" James murmured, rolling over in his sleep.

"Get up you great lug!" Sirius hissed, shaking James harder.

"Ever heard of beauty sleep Sirius, it takes time to become this awesome."

"Yeah whatever, now get up princess! We're having a meeting in the common room."

"What about Peter, Remus, and Finn?"

"I'll wake Peter, Remus and Finn aren't coming."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, now get up." And with that Sirius hurried over to shake Peter awake while James slipped on his shirt and walked down the long staircase that led to the common room, closely followed by Sirius and a very annoyed Peter.

"Okay Sirius, what's bothering you?" Peter asked, rubbing his red eyes.

"It's Remus." Sirius muttered, looking down at his hands.

"What about him?" James asked confusedly.

"He said he ran through a bloody wall! How the hell does one manage that, the walls here are rock solid?!"

"Maybe it was at home?" Peter offered quietly.

"It's still a wall god damnit!"

"Ok, okay, but why couldn't Finn come is what I'm wondering. He seems like a good bloke." James said.

"I think he may know something about Remus' secret."

"Honestly Sirius, what is with you and your superstitions?"

"Okay fine, maybe they are superstitions but something is definitley wrong with Remus."

"So? What are we going to do about it?"

"We're his friends! We have to know. What if he was dying huh, wouldn't you want to know?"

"Good point but how exactly are we to do this?"

"Do what?"

"God Pete, keep up."

"I think we should make a notebook, I have one already, and we'll write about all the weird stuff Remus does." Sirius said, pulling a small blue notebook out of the pocket of his pajama bottoms. "Now what do we have so far lads?"

"Well, he, um, has lots of scars?" Peter offered.

"Yes, what about you James?"

"Professor Jones hates his guts."

"Professor Jones hates everyone."

"But Remus especially."

"Good point."

"He's always so pale."

"He freaked out when we first saw his scars."

"He's so shy."

"Some people are just shy Peter."

"I know but Remus is like, super shy."

"Is that it?"

"Ye-Wait, no! He vomited all over the Great Hall during the Feast."

"Ok, now is that all?" Sirius asked, already putting the lid on his ink.

"I think so."

"Finally! Now I'm going to bed, don't bother me." Peter said, already trudging up the steps to their dorm.

"Goodnight Sirius." James said, following Peter.

"Night James."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's Note: Sorry It's so short! I'll be coming back to edit soon. But for the time being I have been editing the beginning chapters. So I highly recommend you read the story again from the beginning, MAJOR CHANGES! I also won't be updating for awhile, hope that's okay! But I will be editing other chapters. And please check out my other story: Marauder Headcannons. It's not much but I will update a lot and I need more ideas, so please give me more in the review section.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **-Moony-is-my-life**


	16. YAY!

**Hey guys! I was looking through my stats on the story and I realized that I hit 1,000 views! Yay! I know it's not much compared to the seniors on here but it's still really awesome! And I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed me and my story! Thank you all so much! Love you all!**

 **REVIEWED THANKS-**

 **-BlazePlayz**

 **-DreamsAreMagical**

 **-Shelina**

 **-1 Guest**

 **-KissMiInk**

 **-Gin Mione**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **FOLLOWED THANKS-**

 **-BlazePlayz**

 **-DreamsAreMagical**

 **-KissMiInk**

 **-Moonstone Leviosa 179**

 **-colla voce**

 **-Chocfrog** **456**

 **-pippamarven**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **FAVORITED THANKS-**

 **-BlazePlayz**

 **-DreamsAreMagical**

 **-Lunakick32**

 **-Tricsha Wren**

 **-KissMiInk**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Thank you guys so very much! I love you all! Thank you for all your support and love!**

 **I hope you continue to review and share my story with friends, thanks. :) You people keep me going.**

 **-Moony-is-my-life.**

 **P.S- Check out my headcannons too! I REALLY need help with new ideas and reviews are super nice too, thanks!**

 **P.P.S- It's also my birthday in a couple of days and this really made me smile and gave me happiness. :)**

 **P.P.P.S- Tell me if I left anyone out, I don't want to make anyone feel bad!**


	17. A Best- Female - Friend

**Disclaimer: You're stupid if you think I own this.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Friday, October 15th, 1971.**

A few weeks passed and Remus was starting to worry.

James, Sirius, and Peter were casting him suspicious glances as if they were studying him almost. But there was no way they could find out his secret, right? So far this year there had only been one full moon, and Merlin knows all his friends slept through astronomy, well, except Finn who had made it his job to memorize every full moon. So far he was in their second year.

And it didn't help that now another person was looking at him differently as if they knew too. Her green eyes would rake him as he stepped into the common room, she seemed to watch him in the library, which they both frequented, and every once and awhile he would see a flash of red hair disappearing down the stairs as he exited the dorm, as if the person didn't want to be caught.

So that brings him to where he was now, a few nights before the full moon, being forced to eat by Finn while pretending to ignore the searching glances of his friends and the also-not-so-subtle stares of one Lily Evans.

"I'm not that hungry, Finn, drop it," Remus said for what felt like the 900th time that night, pushing away the fork Finn was waving in his face.

"C'mon, Remus. You have to eat something. You're practically skin and bones as it is." Finn whined, waving the fork harder, sending bits of mashed potatoes into Remus' hair.

Remus sighed. He had had enough. Finn was a nice bloke but sometimes he didn't know when to quit. It was annoying.

"Just eat som-"

"Drop it, Finn!" Remus snapped suddenly, slamming a fist down onto the table angrily.

"Sheesh Rem, cool down." Sirius interrupted from where he was talking in hushed voices with James and Peter.

Remus huffed angrily and stormed out of the Great Hall, not noticing the small, red-headed figure of Lily Evans getting up to follow him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily peered over the edge of her book to continue her spying on one Remus Lupin. She had noticed his strange behavior long before anyone else. How he always handled wolfsbane with a tremendous amount of caution, avoided silver, and disappeared on the full moon.

She had her suspicions, but after checking the astronomy charts her theory was confirmed: Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

Of course, it didn't bother her like it would most people. She'd been raised in the muggle world, and as a result, she had no idea of the prejudice surrounding werewolves.

But after checking the library she did.

She didn't eat dinner that night and couldn't sleep. Her dreams were haunted by evil, robed, figures descending down upon a little figure with silver chains and knives, the full moon glaring down ominously. She knew it shouldn't bother her but it did.

And to imagine what it felt like for Remus who went through the transformation monthly, who had to go through the torture of knowing he'd probably lose his only friends when they found out. It would destroy him and Lily knew it.

So she decided Remus needed an unprejudiced friend, someone who would be able to look past his condition and see the soft-spoken, kind, little boy most didn't. Lily had already nominated herself as Remus' best - female - friend.

So it was natural for her to follow him in a totally not stalkerish way when he yelled at that Jones boy and left.

 _'Being small does have advantages.'_ she thought. She was fast and was able to follow Remus swiftly and silently, giving her time to think about what she was going to say.

' _Hi Remus, I'm Lily. I sit behind you in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was just wondering, but do you happen to turn into a big, blood-thirsty, wolf every full moon? Oh, and do you want to be my friend?_ ' Lily almost snorted, if that wasn't a sure-fire way to scare him off then only Merlin knows.

How about: ' _Hi Remus, this is Lily. I sit behind you in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now before you freak out I just want to let you know that I know. Yes, Remus, I know about your Lycanthropy and I don't care. You are still the nice boy I really sort of know. Now c'mon, you need to rest. The full moon's soon._ '

Yes, that was good. Short and simple, the perfect amount of kindness and sincerity but with a dash of seriousness. Brilliant.

And with her speech planned Lily ran faster to catch up until she was only a few feet behind Remus.

"Um, Remus?"

He turned around, obviously surprised. "Hm? Oh hi. Lily right?"

' _Well, there goes that part of the speech._ '

"Yes. I am Lily and I just wanted to say that..." She trailed off.

"Yes?"

Lily stared into his amber eyes. It was much harder than she thought. She'd planned their encounter down to the very clothes she would be wearing, but now, standing right in front of him, she seemed to lose her ability to speak. All the planning, the details, the research, it was for nothing.

So all she said was:

"I know."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: Check it out guys, your favorite author is back baby!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **DON'T FLAME!**


	18. A Best- Female - Friend Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Same as last time.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Friday, October 15th, 1971**

"I know."

Lily could see Remus stiffen but he quickly composed himself.

"K-Know what?"

"You know. That you're a werewolf." Lily felt a stab of pity as he tensed once again.

"N-No I'm not!" Remus started backing away as if he was afraid of her.

"Remus, it's okay! I don't care!" Why couldn't he understand?!

"I-I'm not! W-What kind of idea i-is that?" He stuttered.

Now Lily was getting angry. "It all adds up, Remus and you can't deny it! The way you handle wolfsbane, being careful with silver, disappearing every full moon! Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm not stupid!"

Remus finally gave up as his shoulders slumped and he put his head down. "I know you aren't, Lily. Just please, don't tell anyone. I'll leave as soon as possible. You won't have to ever see me again."

Instantly her anger dissipated. "Oh, Remus, you don't have to leave. It's okay," she said, reaching out to cup his face in her hands.

He flinched.

"No, Lily, I do! I'm a monster and it won't be long until everyone else finds out too!" He lifted his head so Lily could see the tears prickling in his eyes.

Slap. Lily's hand stung but she kept ranting. "Don't let me ever hear you say that again, Remus John Lupin. You are not a monster, understand!" she yelled, drawing herself up to her not-so-impressive height of 4.9 feet, yet she was still taller than the boy in front of her.

"B-" He started, rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him.

"Don't you say it!"

"Why do you care, though? I'm nothing."

Lily could feel her heart breaking. How could someone as kind as Remus be so self-loathing? He was a good person, just blinded by their fucked up society.

Slowly Lily padded closer and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, much to Remus' shock. "You are something, Remus, and I care because you're my friend," she whispered quietly.

"We're friends?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Oh."

Gradually Remus returned the hug, burying his face in her red hair.

"Oi, Remus! Where did y - Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Lily let go of Remus and turned to face the Jones boy.

"What do you want, Jones," she snapped.

"Woah, Evans, cool your shit. I just came to get Remus, and what did you do to him?!" He said angrily, noticing the handprint on Remus' face and the tear tracks.

"I was being a good friend."

"Friends don't slap friends!"

"They do if they're talking bullshit." Lily shot back, stalking over to Finn.

"It's okay, Lily. He knows," Remus whispered, grabbing her arm.

"What?"

"She knows too?"

"Yep."

"Oh." Finn and Lily said at the same time. "Sorry."

They stood like that for nearly a minute, Lily blushing, Finn wringing his hands together, and Remus staring down at the floor.

Eventually Lily broke the tense silence.

"Well, um, maybe we should head back down?"

The boys nodded and muttered in agreement before following Lily down to the Great Hall.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Lily's Letters! This happens later today, after dinner.**

Dear Mum and Da,

This week was wonderful! We started studying the effects of salamander scales in potions and Slughorn already says I'm a natural. It feels nice to show up all those pure-bloods who tease me. (Pure-bloods are families that are all magical.) We start flying next week too, me and Severus are planning on trying out for the house teams in third year. He's even offered to teach me!

Potter and his stupid gang are still bothering Severus though, well, one of them isn't.

That reminds me! I made a new friend! His name in Remus Lupin and he's a werewolf. But you can't tell anyone. Werewolves aren't really accepted into society because they transform every full moon and lose control, causing them to hunt like normal wolves. But Remus is really nice and wouldn't hurt a fly. Unfortunately through Remus is friends with Potter and his gang of Gryffindors but he's the one who doesn't pick on Sev.

Well, that's really it. I'll make sure to owl you about quidditch next week, love you! Say hi to Aunt Maude too for me.

\- Your Lily Flower

 **Dear Lily Flower,**

 **That sounds brilliant sweetheart! We knew you would do well. Now, what do you mean by flying? I'm afraid your father and I don't understand, but it's very nice that Severus has offered to teach you. He's so polite but it's a pity that those boys pick on him, poor thing. Has he told anyone?**

 **Now regarding your friend. He seems nice, but be careful. The werewolf stereotype most likely exists for a reason. Also, don't you have any friends who are girls? It's not healthy to spend all your time surrounded by boys. Trust me I lived with your uncles for eighteen years.**

 **I can't wait to see you soon. Christmas break is coming up! Your father and I love you so much and are very proud of you. Aunt Maude says hello too.**

 **\- Mum and Da**

Dear Tuney,

How come you never answer my letters? I'm sorry about what happened on the platform, as I've told you many times.

The boys here are so annoying. They won't stop bothering Sev. He's really not that bad, just misunderstood.

But I did make a new friend! He's also a friend of Potter and Black's though but he doesn't bother Sev. His name is Remus Lupin and he's very kind. We were talking at dinner and he mentioned he'd never had friends before coming to Hogwarts, how sad! It has to do with the fact that he's a werewolf, you know, the people who turn into wolves every full moon. Werewolves aren't treated very well in the wizarding community so that's why. He loves books like you and has a lot of scars, mainly from transforming. From what I've read it's very painful.

But anywho, enough sadness. I love you and can't wait to see you at Christmas!

\- Lils

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't been answering your letters. I was a bit jealous but I'm over it now. Though I still don't like that Snape boy. Something's wrong with him._

 _I'm glad you made a new friend but you must be careful, he may be dangerous. He sounds nice but I've been doing some reading with the books you got me from the wizard market thing and werewolves are mean. I may sound like a jerk but it's true, at least according to the authors. I love you and don't want to see you hurt. Please stay away from him unless you fully know he won't hurt you._

 _\- Your beautiful and talented sister, Petunia :)_

 _P.S- Thanks for the new book. Hogwarts is very interesting but who is J.P.? It was written in the back of the book._

 _P.P.S- Love you!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: Yay! New chapter! I've decided to make Petunia nice-ish in this story by the way.**

 **Flames are not fabulous. Reviews are.**


	19. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: *insert witty response regarding how I don't own Harry Potter***

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Wednesday, October 20th, 1971**

Over the next few days, Remus and Lily had grown to be quite the pair of friends despite James, Sirius, and Peter's claims that he was 'fraternizing with the enemy and abandoning his real friends.' The boys weren't reassured when Remus reminded him that they still spend most of their time together and not with Lily.

Regardless of his other friends, Remus and Lily would study in the library together and occasionally talk in the common room before curfew as they worked over homework and played Exploding Snap. Lily even visited him after the full moon in between classes and after dinner along with Finn, who didn't seem too happy to have Lily around.

"Your arm bandage is coming undone."

"Mm."

"Are you listening to me? It needs to be fixed or the wound will start bleeding again."

"Shut it, Evans. Let the poor bloke rest."

"Wow, Jones. I sure am sorry for caring about my friend's health. Maybe you should be the one to shut it and leave. It would certainly do us all a favor."

"Here we go again. Just leave if you're going to be this loud and pesky."

"Last time I checked you were talking as much as me."

"Yeah right."

"Yes, it is right be-."

"Both of you please be quiet," Remus murmured from where he laid in the big hospital bed, curled into a tiny ball under the blankets. The two immediately quieted down.

True, Remus loved their company. It was much better than when he lived at home and the only person to visit him was his mom when the bandages needed to be changed or when he was hungry. But their constant arguing was a bit annoying.

Thankfully this full moon had been better than the last one, though. The wolf had started to accept the shack as it's new place for transforming after about an hour of furiously charging the walls, trying to find a weak spot to break. He didn't find one but did put a nasty gash in the door to the bedroom.

The rest of the night had been filled with growling and howling and the occasional assault on itself for blood. Remus still broke a wrist, but at least he was able to get dressed and partly walk downstairs before Madame Pomfrey came to fetch him. He ended up passing out after making it a few steps past the willow.

Around 6:30 in the morning after being bandaged and drugged up on medication, he had woken up to find Lily reading at his bedside with a bar of chocolate just for him. A few minutes later Finn walked in with pockets full of rolls from the kitchens. They both assured him that James, Sirius, and Peter were still convinced he was at his great-grandmother's funeral, which he had told them last night.

It was now around 7:00 and Finn had already left for lunch after handing Remus his favorite book and saying goodbye. Now it was only him and Lily.

One of the best things about being Lily's friend was that she didn't talk much. Mainly it was a brief discussion regarding a book or homework assignment they were working on. So that was why Remus was so surprised when she closed her book with a sigh and turned to look at him.

"Is it always this bad?" she whispered.

"Bad?" Remus asked in a hoarse voice. "No way. This is actually one of the easier ones. Usually, they're worse." For some strange reason, this didn't seem the to comfort the red-head. Instead, she had gone a shade paler and was swallowing nervously.

"I was waiting here when Madame Pomfrey brought you in. I thought you had died. There was so much blood. You looked like you fought a great battle - and lost."

"Oh." The two sat in awkward silence for a minute before Lily broke it.

"I should probably be going soon. I don't want to miss breakfast and Charms is my first lesson. You, um, know how Flitwick gets when we're late. "

"I understand. Have fun, and take some notes for me too please."

"Sure." Lily placed the chocolate bar and some books on his bedside table before grabbing her book bag and leaving.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: FINALLY! A new chapter! Please review so that I know you read it and liked it. Also, I finished all the big editing on the past chapters so that they don't suck as much. It's your choice if you want to go back and read it but I seriously recommend it. Some parts may not make sense in the future chapters if you don't. No flaming, please!**


	20. Thinking Back

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing this.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now Lily was no stranger to pain and the messiness that often followed. When she was nine she fell out of her and sister's tree house, breaking her right arm and twisting an ankle. At her uncle's cookout when she was five her cousin Micheal threw a frisbee at her head, effectively knocking her out. Only a few months ago before she arrived at Hogwarts she slipped in the shower and ended up with a throbbing headache and a large bruise on her back.

So she assumed that seeing Remus after the full moon wouldn't be too bad.

True, Lily read about the werewolf transformations in books like _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_ and _A Newly-Turned Werewolf's Guide to Lycanthropy._ Both books described the agonizing pain one went through before, after, and during the transformation. But they also mentioned that a happy and calm werewolf before the moon was a happy and calm werewolf during the moon, too. She had spent the week before Remus' journey to the shack reading with him, buying his favorite chocolate, and overall doing things he enjoyed. He had seemed joyful enough and did not display the usual amount of suffering or depression before, so she thought he would be fine.

Oh, how wrong she was.

She woke up a little after 4:30 to shower, get dressed, and grab a snack from Alice's stash of food under her bed before hurrying to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was just getting ready to fetch Remus when the red-head arrived.

"Why hello, Ms. Evans! What are you doing up so early? You're not sick, right?" The medi-witch sent a perplexed glance toward her.

"Oh no, ma'am. I'm here for Remus." The woman's face went from a rosy pink to pale white in seconds. "W-What do you mean, dear. Mr. Lupin should be in his dorm at this hour."

"It's alright. I know about his monthly excursions. I found out a little after the first full moon."

The witch blinked and tried to hide her bothered expression. "Um, okay. I should warn you, though. The sight isn't exactly the most attractive."

"I understand, ma'am. I've done my research regarding werewolves, and I've talked to Remus about it. I was just thinking of waiting here when he arrives." Madame Pomfrey looked like she wanted to protest, but Lily had already sat down and was pulling out Remus' favorite kind of chocolate and books. "Oh, alright. But don't be too loud. He'll be weak and be needing his rest." Lily had nodded in understanding and the witch left.

It was only twenty minutes before she returned.

Remus looked worse than Lily ever thought possible. He was bleeding from a large gouge on his forehead and numerous bruises and lacerations marked his usually pale skin, and not to mention he was unconscious in Madame Pomfrey's arms. Lily's jaw dropped and she struggled to keep in a horrified gasp.

"Ms. Evans," she snapped as she laid Remus on the white hospital bed, "If you are just going to sit there like moss on a log then I suggest you move so that I can care for my patient. If you do intend on being of any use to me, though, go get me that purple vial of potion and a hospital gown. They should both be in that cupboard over there." Lily shook her head and quickly dashed over to the where Madame Pomfrey said, not at all bothered by the usually kind woman's rudeness. Lily could be prickly when worried, too.

Lily was bewildered. She didn't know what happened! She followed all the advice the book said! Remus didn't show any of the regular signs that usually came before. Instead, he was almost perfectly normal, if not then only a little bit off.

But now he was slumped over and looking like he fought all the creatures of the Forbidden Forest!

She returned and handed the woman the supplies before planting herself back in the plastic, gray chair. Lily sat by Remus' bedside the entire Madame Pomfrey was dressing his wounds and arranging potions on his nightstand for him to drink later. She could feel herself trembling as the medi-witch pulled the sheets up to her friend's chest.

By now she had arrived at Charms, and the sickening image of her limp friend lying in the bed many sizes too big for him vanished.

She pushed open the heavy door and walked in, not processing the fact that she was late.

"Ms. Evans? You are late, or did you not notice?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Professor Flitwick. I guess didn't realize."

He sniffed and cast her a disapproving glance before returning to his lesson. "So, can anyone tell me what the spell Wingardium Leviosa does?" Half the class turned to look at Lily, who usually had her hand in the air by now. She stared down at the desk, not noticing the eyes on her.

Flitwick narrowed his eyes and called on a student in the second row. "Ms. Higgins, do you have the answer?" He glanced back up at Lily, who still hadn't moved from her comatose-like state. Normally, Lily would be glaring at the back of Laura Higgin's head, for the two had never been the best of friends after Laura tripped her on the first day of school on her way to Potions, but Lily stayed still.

"The Wingardium Leviosa spell makes objects levitate, sir." Laura glanced back at her enemy, too, surprised to find that for once the other girl wasn't hating on her.

"Yes. Five points to Ravenclaw." The lesson continued the same way for the rest of the period. With Lily not raising her hand or answering questions and the other Gryffindors turning to glance back at their fellow lion with confused expressions.

When the class ended Lily was easily the first out and running over to the infirmary.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, no flaming. You get it. ;)**


	21. Returning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything seen in this fanfiction, except for some stuff that I'm too tired and sick to mention.**

 **This has no plot and is super short I'm so sorry. The next chapter will be amazing.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Wednesday, October 21st, 1971**

Remus ended up getting out of the hospital wing the next day later due to his lack of severe injuries. He still had a dark bruise on his side, though, but Madame Pomfrey predicted it would be gone in about two weeks.

Lily walked back with him, despite him constantly reassuring her that he didn't need help. The rain pitter-patted down outside onto the castle as they strolled through the halls. The storm started early that morning, with dark gray clouds rolling in from all directions and the wind rattling the windows and whipping student's cloaks.

As soon as they arrived, Remus was bombarded by a flurry of limbs as his friends barreled into him like overexcited nifflers who saw something that caught their eye.

"Remus!" Peter cried as he pulled the boy into a hug. "Thank Merlin you're back! I couldn't stand being with these two alone for so long." He jerked his head towards James and Sirius who rolled their eyes.

"Nice to have you back, Rem. How was the funeral?" The group stared at him with pitying eyes. Only Lily and Finn knew where he really was.

"It was fine, don't worry. I didn't know her that well so it didn't affect me too badly."

Sirius and Peter patted him on the shoulder while James ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Remus?" Said boy turned away from his friend's conversation to look at Lily.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going back up to my dorm," she leaned in closer, "Make sure to take the potion Madame Pomfrey gave you."

"Bugger off, Evans. Remus isn't interested in your sultry female ways." James snapped, glaring at the girl. Lily flushed and opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind at the last minute and stormed away instead with one last filthy look aimed at James. She was sure pissed.

Remus sighed. "You really shouldn't be so rude. She was just saying goodbye."

"That may be how it looks to you, my innocently adorable friend," James patted him on the head, taking advantage of his tall height, "but she's really trying to split us up so that you and she can reign as the resident prank masters of Hogwarts."

Remus rolled his eyes but said nothing. It would only lead to a ridiculous argument that would result in not so ridiculous consequences.

"So, what have I missed while I've been gone?" Remus asked, setting down his book bag and gratefully taking his notes from Peter. He had requested that someone take them for him so that he would be able to catch up easily. The handwriting was hurried and sloppy, but Remus still felt grateful.

"Well, these two," Peter looked over to James and Sirius, who cast their eyes toward the floor, "have detention tonight for hexing Snape earlier." Remus looked up from where he was arranging his books to scowl at them. He never approved of them bullying the boy, even if he wasn't the kindest either.

"It's not our fault! He was hanging around and sticking his greasy nose into everyone's business! We just did what we had to in order defend our school," Sirius responded.

"Whatever," Remus sighed again (he seemed to be doing that a lot), and plopped down onto the red common room sofa.

"Oh don't worry, Remus! The detention's only for an hour. We promise we won't make you spend too much time with Peter," James threw an arm around the Remus' shoulder and sat down next to him, "We know it would be torture." Peter glared at James from where he was fiddling his wand.

"Come on, Pete. You know James is kidding. Now, we have," Sirius glanced at his watch, "about 20 minutes before detention. Why don't you say we hit the kitchens."

Peter readily agreed and him, James, and Sirius all left for the secret portrait, leaving Remus who was not hungry and frankly didn't want to watch them shovel tart after tart into their mouths.

He ended up going to bed about an hour later after finishing up his essay for Charms, falling asleep with the thought of sweets and his best friends in his mind.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: I know it's been awhile but school just ended so I can write more! Yay! Updates will be every Monday. :)**

 **I'm too tired to come up with something cute: review and don't flame.**


End file.
